Amor desde lejos
by isabellaar
Summary: Este es mi primer fic - Esme conoce a carlisle mediante una accidente en su cumpleaños y le deja de hablar hasta que cumple los 16 años, carlisle la invita al baile de primavera pero surge un problema y esme se va a vivir a francia, que pasara cuando los padres de esme decidan ir a visitarla en francia junto a carlisle? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen blablablabla stephenie meyer blablablá en fin. **

**Capítulo 1: **

**Esme pov**

Las tardes en Columbus siempre eran tranquilas y lentas el sol irradiaba sus últimos rayos y me senté en el patio trasero mientras admiraba las cartas que mi padre había dejado encima de la mesa la noche pasada, él había disfrutado de un juego largo de cartas junto a sus amigos la noche anterior así que las tome para curiosear en fin, estaba sola escasa de compañía alguna, me vecino de al lado se estaba mudando y hacia mucho ruido, no me molestaba en absoluto el silencio me hacía sentir vacía… mañana cumpliría los 8 años y mi padre estaba organizando una fiesta exclusiva para mí y mis ''amigos '' la verdad es que no tenía muchos, me había mudado a Columbus hace tres semanas y mi casa era increíblemente grande y alejada de la ciudad, por eso no había conocido a alguien aun, en mis residencias habían otras casas, unas más hermosas que otras pero mi casa era diferente, era especial, familiar y muy acogedora lo cual me recuerda a mi madre, tal vez por eso me gusta tanto. En la entrada hay un pequeño altar con un gran cuadro segundo por una sala con unos muebles increíblemente hermosos y varios cuadros hechos por mi madre, luego el extenso corredor de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales con pequeñas esculturas talladas y pintadas por mi abuela y mi madre, mi madre era una gran pintora gracias a mi abuela y debo decir que yo voy por buen camino…en fin, terminando el corredor venia el comedor y la cocina elegantemente diseñada por mi padre, luego estaba el patio trasero que contaba con un gran jardín una piscina y una pequeña parrilla junto a un columpio blanco que se le enredaba una gran mata de uvas por los costados me dirigí a este y me empecé a columpiar luego escuche los gritos de mi madrastra llamándome, si se preguntan que le paso a mi madre, ella murió cuando yo tenía 5 años, su muerte fue trágica para mí, ella tenía cáncer, antes de morir me regalo un anillo de perlas muy hermoso lo llevo conmigo todo el tiempo después de su muerte mi padre conoció a una mujer muy dulce y se casó al instante… Elizabeth… hasta ahora no me quejo de ella.

-Esme cariño ven a bañarte ya oscureció y no quiero que te resfríes- Dijo liz con su tono dulce

Me adentre a casa con una lágrima saliendo de mis ojos por el recuerdo de mi madre.

Entre rápido con mi mirada fija en el suelo para que no me vieran llorar mi madrastra, mi padre y sus criadas de repente me tropecé con Elizabeth para mi buena suerte.

-¿Corazón porque lloras?- Dijo con rostro de preocupación

-No es nada liz no te preocupes, me iré a la cama-

-Eso sí que no señorita ¿desde cuando Esme Platt se acuesta a dormir a las 7:00 p.m.? Le conozco muy bien.

Se agacho hasta mi altura y miro el calendario y luego me miro a los ojos y se acercó a mi oído

-Sé que hoy es el aniversario de tu madre, sé que la extrañas, yo también extraño a mi madre a veces y está bien, tú la amabas, no temas más porque recuerda, los ángeles existen y tu madre ahora es uno de ellos y te observa y te aseguro que debe estar tan orgullosa de ti como lo estoy yo ahora ve a bañarte y luego baja para cenar ¿de acuerdo?-

Asentí con la cabeza y bese su mejilla, subí a mi cuarto y me tome una larga ducha jugando con y el agua luego me puse mi pijama y baje al comedor donde se encontraban lizzie y mi padre esperándome para cenar, me senté en el medio de los dos y nos trajeron la cena.

-Cariño…- dijo mi padre

-¿sí?- dije mientras dejaba de comer y ponía mis cubiertos a un lado de mi plato

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños…-

-lo sé-

-¿No piensas invitar a alguien?-

-No he conocido a nadie papa-

-Podemos invitar a tus nuevos compañeros- sugirió Elizabeth

-Y a los Cullen, son los nuevos vecinos que se estaban mudando hoy, yo conozco personalmente al y tiene dos hijos, seguro se llevaran bien contigo- dijo mi padre

-Bueno… Invítalos- la verdad es que no quería nada solo quería comer caramelos

-¿Que más quieres para mañana corazón? –

-Caramelos…- tome un gran bocado de sopa –Nunca como caramelos- le di una sonrisa a mi padre, él se rio, terminamos de cenar y di las buenas noches, luego me lance en la cama corriendo cinco minutos más tarde vino liz y me arropo luego mi padre me dio un beso en la frente y salieron juntos de mi habitación dejándome profundamente dormida.

**Qué tal? La sigo? Déjenme ****Reviews subo el siguiente capítulo mañana si me dejan Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2 Mis vecinos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 2: ''Mis vecinos ''**

A la mañana siguiente mi padre me despertó junto a Elizabeth y tres de sus criadas, Mía, Mercedes y Cristiana, mi padre es muy racista, Elizabeth también pero casi no lo demuestra.

-Esme despierta- la vos de mi padre sonaba diferente

Abrí mis ojos con mucho pesar y lo mire, ahí estaba sonriente junto a Elizabeth, se acercó y beso mi frente Elizabeth también hizo lo mismo

-Feliz cumpleaños cielo-

Luego la voz firme de mi padre, la que utilizaba cuando quería hacerse notar retumbó en toda mi habitación

-Cristiana viste a mi hija y búscale el mejor vestido que tenga, Mercedes plancha su ropa, la quiero lista en veinte minutos y Mía báñala y péinala

-Papá yo se me bañar sola- afirme

Se dirigió a Mía -entonces solo péinala- luego me miro –los invitados llegaran en una hora y con ellos los nuevos vecinos, esme te exijo que te comportes con sus hijos ¿de acuerdo? El tiene un estatus social muy importante y si sus hijos no se sienten a gusto él y su mujer tampoco.-

Asentí con la cabeza mientras mi padre salía de mi habitación mirando mal a las tres morenas

-No olvides divertirte corazón- dijo liz dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de mi cuarto

Yo mire a las tres morenas que quedaron en mi habitación y les sonreí luego me metí en el baño, cuando Salí, mi vestido ya estaba ahí me lo coloque y Mía me peino

-Se ve hermosa señorita- dijo Mercedes

-Esme… por favor díganme Esme- ella sonrieron y yo le devolví mi sonrisa luego Sali de mi cuarto bajando las escaleras dando saltitos de emoción y admirando la decoración que había hecho liz sin duda se veía hermosa, llegue hasta mi padre que estaba hablando con una personas totalmente desconocidas para mí y me las presento

-hija ellos son la señora y el señor Cullen- dijo mi padre amablemente

-Un placer linda y feliz cumpleaños- dijo el

-Gracias- le sonreí –El placer es todo mío- la educación por delante

-Tengo entendido que usted tiene dos hermosos hijos- dijo liz

-Por favor tutéenos vamos a ser grandes amigos- dijo la , mi padre sonrió –en cuanto a mis hijos Alice y Carlisle deben estar por ahí jugando- dijo el sonriendo, este señor tiene buen carisma, me gusta…

-Corazón por que no vas a jugar por ahí y conoces nuevos amigos- dijo mi padre agachándose a mi altura yo asentí y bese su mejilla y me fui hacia el patio antes de llegar a mi columpio vi a una niña de cabello corto sentada en él, me moleste era mi columpio nadie nada más que yo y mi madre MI VERDADERA madre se podía sentar en él, antes de llegar y decirle a esa niña que no se sentara ahí un grupo de niños pasaron corriendo con un balón y me empujaron haciendo que callera y raspase mi rodilla luego ese montón de niños se agrupo a mi alrededor y escuche un chillido

-CARLISLE!- dijo la niña que estaba en mi columpio -Discúlpate tú la empujaste!-

-Porque me tengo que disculpar ella se atravesó!-

-Tu venias directo hacia ella!-

-Cállate Alice! Fue culpa de ella por atravesada!

-Cállate tú!, baboso!- Alice dirigió la mirada hacia mi –lo siento, esme verdad?- asentí con la cabeza mientras veía el moretón en mi rodilla

-Ven vamos a dentro con tu madre y…-

-Madrastra- corregí

-Bueno bueno madrastra vamos-

Empecé a llorar – por favor no le digas esto a mi padre, se enojara mucho-

-Descuida esme, seamos amigas ¿sí? No llores-

Asentí con la cabeza – si – y me limpie la lágrimas, antes de entrar a casa dirigí mi mira hacia Carlisle el rubio de ojos azules que me empujo, tenía una cara de arrepentimiento y… ¿preocupación? ¿Por qué? Si él dijo que me había atravesado el muy cretino me echó la culpa a mí! Fruncí el ceño y me di la vuela junto a Alice, Carlisle me seguía mirando fijamente, entre a la cocina donde liz me consoló y curo mi rodilla me quede ahí porque mi padre estaba en la sala y no quería que me viera, además me dolía mucho

-Esme ya vengo- dijo Alice

-A dónde vas alice? No me dejes aquí- hice un puchero

-Solo espera no te preocupes

-No te tardes quiero conocer a esas niñas que mi padre invito- rodé los ojos

Alice rio y se fue

Carlisle Pov

Estaba en la casa de mis vecinos el señor y la señora Platt por el cumpleaños de su hija esme creo, estas fiesta eran muy aburridas para mí solo habían puras niñas, eso le favorecía a mi hermana Alice pero a mí no… el día va a estar largo

No tardamos en llegar a la casa de los Platt ya que Vivian justo al lado, entre a su casa y me di cuenta de que habían varios niños jugando al Fútbol me acerque a ellos y empecé a jugar me distraje un momento al ver a una niña que se acercaba a mi hermana que estaba sentada en el columpio, esa niña no era fea, tenía unos rizos color caramelo que caían como cascadas desde su cabeza y un vestido muy lindo quería hablar con ella pero vi como caía el balón cerca de donde se encontraba Alice y la niña con los rizos de caramelo asi que corrí rápido hacia donde estaba el balón y me di cuenta que los muchachos me perseguían así que corrí mas rápido directo hacia aquel balón y me tropecé con la niña haciendo que se callera y raspase su rodilla, oí el chillido de mi hermana

-CARLISLE!- chillo –discúlpate tú la empujaste!-

-Porque me tengo que disculpar ella se atravesó!- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

-Tu venias directo hacia ella!-

-Cállate Alice!- siempre me hacía quedar mal –Fue culpa de ella por atravesada!- esta vez Alice me las va a pagar, ya es personal

-Cállate TU! Baboso!- dirigió la mirada hacia la niña –Lo siento, esme verdad?- le pregunto la enana a esm… ESPERA! ¿esme?, ella asintió al borde de lágrimas, oh por Dios empuje a la cumpleañera no fue mi intención no la vi, diablos, ni siquiera sé lo que dije, solo lo dije para molestar a Alice apenas tengo 8 años no sé lo que digo!

Intente decir lo siento pero no me salían las palabras estaba hipnotizado por los ojos de Esme color marrón tocando a verde, esme se levantó y se fue con Alice, antes de entrar me dirigió una mirada, yo estaba muy arrepentido y por alguna razón me preocupe por su rodilla, ella fruncio el ceño y se dio la vuelta y finalmente entro a su casa, luego salió Alice

-Carlisle ve a disculparte con esme!-

-¿Por qué? No fue mi culpa! No la vi…

-EH! ¿Tú lo admites?

Maldita Alice…

-No! no me disculpare!- Alice me agarro del brazo

-Te conozco hermanito y se cuándo te arrepientes-

-¿Cómo sabes?- dije mientras me jalaba dentro de la casa

-Cuando tu orgullo esta por encima del de los demás, ahora ve a disculparte con ella y deséale feliz cumpleaños no seas tan cretino Carlisle!-

-Blablablabla sisisi como digas, pero suéltame enana!-

Entre a la cocina y ahí estaba Esme sollozando con una venda en su rodilla, y Alice… ¿Dónde esta Alice? Ahhh me las pagara en casa.

-N..no llores- dije

Esme me miro desconcertada he hiso una mueca

-¿Qué quieres? Vete!- grito

-Y…yo lo siento si? No fue mi intensión tropezar contigo la culpa fue toda mía no tuya tú no te atravesaste lo siento- me empecé a sonrojar –Feliz cumpleaños-

Esme me sonrió tiernamente y dijo – disculpas aceptadas y gracias…-

-Carlisle- dije

-Carlisle… bueno ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿sí?- asentí con la cabeza

-Descuida Esme-

-Ahora con tu permiso iré a jugar con Alice- se levantó me paso por un lado y me sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa y se fue cojeando un poquito

Esme pov

Sali de la cocina, Carlisle me seguía mirando como pensando por qué no me quede con él, es que quería jugar con Alice me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella y la visualice con mi padre… DIABLOS! … me di la vuelta intentado escapar pero…

-Ahí esta!- grito Alice

Diablos diablos diablos diablos diablos diablos

-Ven acá esme!- grito mi padre y me vi obligada a dar la vuelta e ir hacia donde estaban

-Esme hija, quiero que socialices con todos estos niños ya que estudiaran contigo hasta que termines la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria ¿si?

Uuuufff! Todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi rodilla… perfecto!, no tiene por qué enterarse, haría un escándalo por andar *arrastrándome en la grama* además mi vestido cubría mis rodillas

-Sí, claro papá no hay problema, ¿vamos Alice?

-Si claro

Alice iba a ser mi mejor amiga además era mi vecina! Ah y Carlisle, creo que no tendré problemas con él, el lindo rubio cabellos de ángel ojos azules causante del moretón en mi rodilla… el resto de la tarde fue agradable, me hice amiga de muchas niñas diría que les caía bien hasta que…

-Esme! Ven cariño! Es hora de cantar cumpleaños!- grito liz desde la cocina

Odiaba esa parte de los cumpleaños excepto por la torta

-Vamos Esme!- me arrastraba Alice mientras las demás niñas hacían lo mismo

Me cantaron cumpleaños, pique la torta que se veía divina y sabia como a la misma gloria

-Esme corazón ve a buscar las servilletas están en la cocina- me pidió liz

-¿Alice me acompañas?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Alice levantándose de su cilla

Llegamos a la cocina tome las servilletas y Salí hablando con Alice, las niñas y los niños estaban afuera y ya estaba oscureciendo, pasamos por un borde de la piscina y cuando me di cuenta alguien me había empujado dentro de ella y caí hasta el fondo yo no sabía nadar y no veía nada porque el agua estaba llena de servilletas alguien había caído conmigo pero no logre ver quien era

! ! Carlisle empujo a Esme al agua y el cayo con ella al fondo!- dijo alice

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron mi padre y el

-Cariño ella no sabe nadar!-

Mi padre me saco de la piscina junto a Carlisle y seguido de eso un gran regaño, Alice se fue junto a Carlisle y su padre los demás se había ido, por haberme empujado se burlaron de mí y me tuve que aguantar un regaño por parte de mi padre, no le dirigí la palabra a Carlisle hasta el día siguiente en el colegio

-Hey esme! notas que todo el mundo nos está mirando por lo de ayer?- dijo Carlisle

-Si gracias carlisle- nótese el sarcasmo

-No fue mi culpa me tropecé- dijo mirando el suelo

-PASO DOS VECES CARLISLE! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado y ahora nadie quiere jugar conmigo por tu culpa! Me han puesto apodos y todo, la mojadita, niña de papi y mi favorito caramelo húmedo… me dirán así hasta la preparatoria-

-Esme…- tomo mi mano

Aparte mi mano con rapidez -No me toques! No quiero que me hables más nunca! Ni que juegues conmigo solo aléjate!- luego Salí corriendo de ahí dejándolo con las palabras en la boca

**No sé, me gustó es tierno y gracias al insomnio se me ocurrió esto por la noche así que … :)**

**Vamos a ver que pasara en el siguiente capítulo! Esme ya tiene 16 años y se pone más blandita para la suerte de Carlisle **


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Amigos?

**Capitulo: 3 ¿Amigos?**

**8 años después…**

Alice me ayudo con mi pequeño problema de los apodos aunque no tengo tantos amigos además de Alice y Jasper no me va tan mal diría yo… aunque Alice es así como decirlo mmm…Popular…pero yo no, me va bien así como estoy , no me quejo, soy muy indiferente ante ese tema, además que Carlisle cumplió con lo que le dije de no acercarse a mí, me arrepiento un poco, el por lo que me he dado cuenta en estos últimos años es que es muy tierno y caballeroso además es tan guapo que me hace suspirar a veces, en ocasiones he querido acercarme a él, no sé, ¿para hablar?, lo he pillado mirándome varias veces, vale vale, me mira casi todo el tiempo igual que yo a él, se me es imposible no hacerlo! pero aún no he tenido el valor de decirle un estúpido hola.

Estoy visualizando a Alice correr hacia mi muy agitada me da risa como corre parece un saltamontes.

-Esme! Esme, Esme, Esme, Esme, Esme

-Tranquila que te vas a ahogar con tu propio sudor- Digo

-Sshhhh calla y escúchame.

-que

-Bueno es que… quiero que seas… la reina de baile… este año – su respiración es un poco entre cortada por la carrera que pego hasta mi

-Si ya quisieras-

-SI QUIERO!

-YO NO! Esos concursos son tontos además las chicas lo utilizan para ganar popularidad y a mí me da igual eso y lo sabes, soy feliz contigo y con jazz, ¿porque no te metes tú?

-ahhh Esme! No, yo no puedo, mi hermano lo eligieron como uno de los que participan como Rey del baile IMAGINATE SI QUEDAMOS LOS DOS! No! Eso está Mal!- me empecé a sonrojar cuando dijo ''mi hermano'', asi que Carlisle va a ser Rey interesante…

-Además así ganas más atención de Carlisle-me dice con una mirada picara

-¿Quien dijo que yo quería atención de Carlisle?- si quiero si quiero si quiero

-Bah te conozco, eh visto a Carlisle mirándote y a ti sonrojándote por su mirada y luego se la devuelves y tus cachetitos están tan rojos que una de las razones por las que me rio en clase es por eso

- Me empecé a sonrojar y Alice se empezó a reír

-Por favor no le digas a Carlisle que me gusta…- ciento el calor en mis mejillas

-ESPERA! ¿Te gusta? Jajaja ains relájate un poco no le diré nada, además ya te inscribí como Reyna del Baile quedaban solo 3 puestos de los 5 y escribí tu nombre sin más.

-¡QUE! Te matare NISIQUIERA TENGO PAREJA PARA ESA COSA! Nadie se interesa en mí…- baje la vista, sigo sonrojada

-Claro que si… Carlisle lo hace

-Cómo sabes?

-Tu nombre está en sus cuadernos… – me giña el ojo y se va dejándome desconcertada, ¿en sus cuadernos? ¿Será cierto? Alice jamás me ha mentido… en eso suena el ensordecedor timbre de entrar a clases Entro con desgana y veo a Carlisle en su puesto buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada le paso por un lado ya que mi puesto queda del otro lado de la fila detrás de Carlisle, me siento saco mi cuaderno y lápiz y termino de escribir algo que deje atrasado, de repente siento que alguien me mira ¿será Carlisle? Bueno no perderé nada en echar un vistazo a su puesto, levanto la vista y que sorpresa, sí, me está mirando, más bien, contemplándome, centro la vista en lo que estoy escribiendo y me empiezo a desesperar un poco por su mirada *no hagas ninguna estupidez Esme* me digo a mi misma *mantén la calma mantén la calma* me repito, vaya, Carlisle no solo me gusta, estoy tan enamorada que me pone a trote el corazón, no, a trote no, es muy poco, más bien siento como si mi corazón estuviera en una carrera de cien metros planos, dos minutos después entra la profesora y todo el mundo cierra la boca mientras ella empieza a explicar la clase, siento la leve curiosidad si Carlisle me sigue mirando, levanto la vista, y no, no lo hace, me disgusta un poco, no sé por qué pero me quedo mirando su cabellera rubia, es como el oro… tan hermoso, de repente Carlisle gira la cabeza levemente hacia mí, siento que mi corazón va a ganar esa carrera de cien metros lo juro, nuestras miradas se cruzan y el me regala una de sus sonrisas perfectas me empiezo a sonrojar bastante, ¡Maldita sea! Le devuelvo una sonrisa torcida, mis mejillas están tan rojas que siento como si toda mi sangre se acumulara justo en esa parte de mi cuerpo él sonríe más ampliamente seguro se dio cuenta del efecto que produce en mí, sigo rojita ya no sé qué hacer de repente oigo una carcajada por parte de Alice

-Señorita Cullen si le causa tanta risa mi clase puede retirarse y esperar afuera hasta el otro timbre- dijo severamente la maestra

-Si miss- dice Alice levantándose de su puesto y mirándome de reojo a mí y a Carlisle con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

Se lo tiene bien merecido por burlarse de mi sonrojo… ¡ESPEREN!... ¿retirarse? ¡Mi escapatoria!

-JAJA…JA…JAJA!-Me empiezo a reír falsamente

-Señorita Platt! ¿Usted también quiere salir? ¡AFUERA!- dice señalando la puerta sin dejarme responder aunque mi respuesta iba a ser otra carcajada falsa

-Si miss- Intento ocultar mi alivio me iba a volver loca con Carlisle ahí dentro esta va a ser la última vez que intento salirme de clases no quiero tener problemas con mi tosco padre, se ha vuelto tan cínico durante estos años que no quiero molestarlo más, además no voy a escapar de Carlisle para toda la vida

Salgo y veo a Alice sentada en el suelo del pasillo con cara de perro en la calle y con la mirada perdida, me siento a su lado en el suelo

-Sabes es curioso- dice Alice

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto

-Que estés aquí fuera de clases conmigo, a ti no se te da nunca hacer algo para que te saquen ¿acaso te incomodaba tanto la mirada de mi hermano?

-Algo…

-Ni pensar que le dijiste que no se te acercara a los 8 años y el allá cumplido con eso

-Es tierno- me hago una sonrisa tonta

-Es una marica por no querer hablar contigo, si no fuera porque él tiene más fuerza que yo vendría todos los días con el ojo morado… ppfff… tonto.

-jajajaja ¿qué dices? ¿Insinúas que no se me acerca a decir hola porque yo se lo pedí?

-Exacto…

En eso suena el timbre y salen todos los alumnos como avalancha, pero Alice y yo seguimos sentadas ahí en el suelo del pasillo sin decir nada recostadas una de la otra, todo está en calma y muy pasivo en nuestras mentes es como si las demás personas desapareciesen pero fuera de nuestras mentes hay un caos luego Alice reacciona y da un pequeño brinco.

-Mira ahí va Carlisle- dice mi pequeña amiga que por un rato estuvo tranquila

-¿Y qué pasa?- pregunto, luego Alice grita

-¡HEY TONTO! VEN ACA!- Le doy un pequeño codazo

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-No… ¡CARLISLE CULLEN!- En eso Carlisle voltea y ve desconcertado a Alice y luego me mira y se sonroja ¡Por fin! Nunca se sonroja

-¡VENID CARLISLE!

-te matare Mary Alice cullen…-susurro

-¿Qué queréis enana?- dice Carlisle mirando a Alice

-dame la mano y ayúdame a levantar- dice Alice poniendo cara de cordero degollado

-Vale- Carlisle levanta a Alice de un tirón

-Ahora ayuda a Esme- dice Alice sacudiéndose el trasero Carlisle me extiende la mano con una sonrisa y aun sonrojado, miro su sus manos y luego a sus ojos azules y siento como se acumula la sangre en mis mejillas nuevamente, acto seguido tomo su mano se siente suave y cálida, tocarlo hace que por todo mi cuerpo fluya una corriente eléctrica indescriptible, me levanta de un tirón al igual que a Alice y mi cuerpo queda a centímetros del suyo, todavía sigo tocando su mano y mi corazón esta tan acelerado que a lo mejor me dé un paro cardíaco que me saque de este momento incomodo al parecer Carlisle también está nervioso porque juro que escucho a su corazón desde aquí, ¿o es el mío?

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos directamente sin decir palabra alguna hasta que el rompió el silencio

-Tu corazón- me dice aun sonrojado

-¿Q...que?- tartamudeo

Coloca su mano en mi pecho justo en el lugar indicado en donde se encuentra mi corazón ya ganador de la carrera de cien metros, empiezo a ponerme más ruborizada

-Estas nerviosa- me dice sin apartar aun su mano de mi pecho

Yo lo imito colocando mi mano en su pecho en donde se sitúa su corazón

-Y tú no te quedas atrás- lo miro a lo ojos otra vez y el suelta una pequeña risita tonta

- AY, PERO QUE BONETO!- dice Jasper soltando carcajadas junto a Alice

Carlisle y yo nos separamos bruscamente al notar lo que estábamos haciendo y se queda a un lado de mi, todavía sonrojado

-L...Lo siento Esme- dice Carlisle

Lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo suena el timbre de entrar a clases nuevamente y los demás alumnos nos arrastran dentro del salón y enseguida llega la maestra a joderme la vida...!PERFECTO! no basta con tener un promedio prácticamente perfecto porque ellos aún no están satisfechos, el resto de la mañana transcurrió lentamente, sonó el ultimo timbre y me apresure a guardar mis cosas rápido, ya quería salir de ahí, mis emociones están volando por todos lados y es mejor que me las recoja y me vaya a casa, me adentre al pasillo con una camita rápida y la vista fija en el suelo cuando me doy cuenta me tropiezo con alguien haciendo que la mayoría de mis cosas caigan por todo el suelo

-Maldita sea- susurro para recoger todo el desastre

-Tienes que tener más cuidado caramelito- dice esa voz aterciopelada que tanto me encanta escuchar, levanto la vista mirando a Carlisle a los ojos y suelto una pequeña carcajada

-No me digas asi Carlisle...- la risa se va -No me gusta- aparte la vista al suelo recordando porque ya no quería hablarle a Carlisle

-Lo siento- dijo ayudándome a recoger los cuadernos - soy un idiota- sacudía la cabeza mientras lo decía

-No eres un idiota Carlisle-

-Entonces, ¿un imbécil? ¿Un tonto? ¿Un grandísimo cobarde?

-No eres nada de eso Carlisle eres tierno, eres caballeroso y muy guapo como para ser un cobarde

-No, soy un imbécil por tropezar contigo y hacer que te calleras y raspase tu rodilla, un tonto por volver a tropezar contigo haciendo que nos cayéramos en esa piscina y un cobarde por no hablar contigo aunque tú me pediste que no lo hiciera no quería que me odiaras más…- ya estábamos de pie y el bajo su mirada al suelo, tome su barbilla y me acerque un poco

-Pe… pero yo no te odio…- digo

-¿A no?- me mira con un brillo en los ojos

-No…- Le sonrió tiernamente y me devuelve la sonrisa luego suelto una carcajada -creo que se me paso la mano contigo Carlisle cullen

-¿Tú crees?- me pregunta

-Si…

-Entonces… ¿estoy perdonado?

-Han pasado ocho años ocho largos años para darme cuenta que fue un estúpido error de niña inmadura intentar alejarme de ti, así que si- suelto otra pequeña carcajada –Estas perdonado Carlisle.

Su rostro se ilumina por completo y sus ojos brillan

-¿Y ahora somos amigos?- me pregunta nuevamente

-Supongo que si- Aunque no quería ser su amiga no tenía otra opción yo quería ser algo mas

-Entonces me querida amiga Esme Platt ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme a casa? De todos modos somos vecinos ¿no?

-jajaja por su puesto- me extiende su brazo y yo lo tomo y así sin más salimos del instituto caminando hasta casa, jamás creí que me la podía pasar tan bien con el solo nosotros dos, le conté a Carlisle acerca de mi madre, nada más Alice y Jasper lo sabían, le mostré mi anillo, el que me regalo mi madre el día de su muerte

-Es muy hermoso… -dijo tomando mi mano y contemplando mi anillo –Tu madre debió ser muy hermosa.

-Si… lo era

-¿De que murió?

-Cáncer… ningún médico quiso tratarla, ninguno sabía cómo diablos curarla, se le cayó el cabello y desde ahí empezó a debilitarse mucho

-Sabes… yo si fuera medico la hubiera tratado, es mas siempre quise estudiar medicina

-¿A si?

-Sí, ahora pensándolo bien, eso es lo que estudiare… curare el cáncer…por ti - lo mire sorprendida, y se me salieron unas cuantas lágrimas, me miro con pesar y me las limpio – no me gusta que estés triste… ¿dije algo mal?

-No, no dijiste nada mal- me acerque y bese su mejilla – eres como un ángel- pegue mi frente a su sien y le di otro beso en la mejilla él se quedó sin habla… ¿Qué? Que le pasa, tengo que controlarme tal vez ni le guste…

Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de Carlisle con un apretón de manos, no quiero incomodarlo el me miro desconcertado y luego entre a mi casa subí las escaleras sin ni siquiera saludar a mi padre o a lizz abrí mi cuarto y me sorprendí de ver a Alice en posición fetal debajo de mi ventana y llorando

-¿Alice?


	4. Chapter 4 'Nuestro Plan'

**Capítulo 4: Nuestro Plan **

**Esme Pov**

-¿Alice? ¿Q...que haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede? Porque lloras… - me acerco y me siento en el suelo y la miro fijamente hasta que se incorpora para limpiarse las lágrimas y mirarme – oh nena – le limpio la lágrima que va resbalándose de sus ojos

– Es que… tuve una discusión y con mi madre y… - empieza a llorar otra vez, la vuelvo a abrazar y ella coloca su cabeza en mi pecho y yo acaricio sus brazos para tranquilizarla un poco – Sabes que me va mal en Química…– empieza a decir

– Aja… pero eso es normal als… a todos nos va mal en química

– No es mi mejor materia…

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con tu madre?

–Pues… - me dirige la mirada –tu no la reprobaras… yo si… ¿Recuerdas que la maestra dijo la clase anterior que nos podía subir la nota si ayudábamos un poco viniendo en las tardes al colegio para decorar el Gimnasio una semana antes del Baile? Que es dentro de dos meses…

– Si lo recuerdo…pero yo no me anote para ayudante- le dije

-Dijo que nos subiría tres puntos y a mí me faltan dos para pasar esa materia y me anote

– Me parece bien que lo hallas hecho Alice pero sigo insistiendo ¿tu madre te regaño porque te anotaras?

–No… es que hoy cuando me subí al auto y le dije a mi madre que Carlisle te acompañara a casa, ella aprovecho para decirme que una semana antes de la fecha del Baile me enviara con Carlisle a un campamento en las montañas que dura específicamente esa semana en la que tengo que ir en las tardes al colegio…y no le puedo decir que no voy a ir a ese campamento porque me preguntara por qué y si le digo que es para recuperar una nota, me obligara a ir al colegio en vacaciones – empieza a llorar otra vez – Y no quiero ir al colegio en vacaciones, nunca me ha pasado y lo peor es que mi madre me empezó a gritar cuando le dije que no quería ir a ese campamento y empezamos a pelear y a gritar y me Salí de mi casa de un portazo y… Lizz me dejo entrar – Luego empieza a hiperventilar – ¿Y Jazz? ¿Y MIS COMPRAS? …

– Ohh Alice… – me vuelve a abrazar y nos quedamos así por una larga hora hasta que se tranquilizó un poco – Si pudiera hacer algo por ti…– le dije

– ¿Darme apoyo moral? –suelta un risa melancólica

–Siempre me han gustado los campamentos– Digo

– Ahora yo los odio– dice arrugando la frente

–¿Y si…?

–¿Qué?- me pregunta

–¿Y si yo tomo tu lugar?

–¿Cómo asi?

–Bueno, que tal si tú te quedas a dormir aquí en mi casa y yo voy por ti a ese campamento haciéndome pasar por Alice Cullen

–NO!... aunque tu idea es tentadora… no dejare que te involucres y soluciones mis problemas todo el tiempo Esme…

–Insisto, además, que tan difícil puede ser, ahí en ese campamento no te conocen y mi padre se va a ir a un viaje de negocios a Francia y llega el mismo día del baile, y por Elizabeth no tienes por qué preocuparte, siempre me apoya en todo y va a dejar que te quedes aquí esa semana y si es por los estudios ¡Aun mejor! Ella te adora Alice y sé que tú a ella

–Sí, Lizz en genial pe…pero que pasa con mí madre y mi padre ¿cómo no se darán cuenta?

–¿Ellos los llevaran a ti y a Carlisle a ese campamento?

–No, nuestro chofer Sergei lo ara mientras mis padres están en sus trabajos–Luego Alice hace una pequeña sonrisa –Sergei siempre me apoya y me dijo que hiciera lo posible para poder pasar Química

–¡Fantástico! Lo que podemos hacer es que el día en que te vas al campamento te espero al doblar la esquina Le puedes decir a Sergei nuestro plan así él nos ayuda a encubrirte luego subo en el auto y yo voy al campamento en las montañas junto a Carlisle y me quedo ahí luego él te puede dejar en mi casa simuladamente y tu podrás ayudar en el colegio en las tardes y volver en la noche, le puedo pedir a lizz que te busque en el colegio y estacione el auto dentro de casa, así podrás bajarte cómodamente sin que te vean tu madre o tu padre será sencillo.

A Alice se le empieza a iluminar el rostro y me abraza efusivamente

-Gracias gracias gracias Esme y…yo no sé cómo agradecerte

–No tienes por qué hacerlo, será divertido – le devuelvo el abrazo –ya veras

Después de pasar la tarde con Alice y parte de la noche riendo y haciendo cualquier cosa se dirigió a su casa y le conté a Lizz de inmediato lo que había pasado con Alice y al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero luego se fue aflojando y recordando a la pequeña duendecilla que vino con los ojos vidriosos esta tarde y acepto que se quedara en casa y también acepto buscarla en el colegio en la noche, luego subí a mi habitación me quite mis zapatos y entre en el baño para darme una ducha cuando Salí hacia bastante calor, supongo que por el vapor que se escapaba del baño cuando me estaba dando la ducha, me puse mis pijamas y me acerque a la ventana, retire las cortinas y la abrí rápidamente para respirar un poco de aire cerré lo ojos e inhale lentamente aquel aire fresco embriagando mis pulmones de el cuándo abrí mis ojos note quien estaba del otro lado de mi ventana di un pequeño salto y abrí mis ojos como plato , esa ventana siempre se mantuvo cerrada nunca la abría, no me gustaba abrirla , Carlisle tenía un escritorio al frente de esa ventana y él estaba escribiendo algo me quede como estatua mirando lo que estaba haciendo y mirándolo a él luego levanto la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo y me miro pasmado

-Ho…hola Carlisle.

Levanto una ceja y sonrió ampliamente

–Hola Esme

–Yo…tu…amm…–hice movimiento con las manos – No tenía idea de esto

El rio

–Créeme que yo tampoco

Solté una pequeña risita de nerviosismo

–Además de vecinos, nuestros cuartos están ubicados de igual manera… ahora podremos comunicarnos todo el tiempo–soltó una risa nerviosa igual que la mía

–¿Qué haces? – pregunte al ver que escribía y borraba

–Intento terminar el ensayo de Historia… está un poco… largo.

–Yo ya lo termine…si quieres…–me calle derrepende al saber lo que estaba diciéndole y me empecé a sonrojar

–¿Quieres ayudarme? Es decir… ¿te gustaría ayudarme mañana?

Lo mire con una felicidad que llenaba todo mi rostro – Me encantaría ayudarte Carlisle

–¡Perfecto! ¿Puedes venir a las 5? ¿Te parece bien?

–Me parce fantástico– le sonreí y me devolvió una sonrisa perfecta que el solo posee –¿Nos vemos mañana?

–Nos vemos mañana. – Afirmo

–Buenas Noches Carlisle– Carlisle, suena increíble…Carlisle

–Buenas noches…_Esme_– Mi nombre suena mejor cuando él lo pronuncia, es Mágico y hace que esas extrañas mariposas nazcan de mi interior y jueguen dentro de mi estómago, cerré la ventana pero antes le dirigí una mirada a Carlisle y seguía con esa sonrisa que me hace perder el aliento, cerré la ventana y junte las cortinas, me escondí en mis sabanas y me quede dormida

Carlisle Pov

Esme me vuelve loco, de la mejor forma, me vuelve loco, siempre me ha vuelto loco, cuando la vi por primera vez, sin duda me enamore, aunque no lo sabía aun, con el transcurso de los años, me fui dando cuenta que ella es la que me mueve todo mi mundo y que por ella aria lo que sea y ahora tengo una cita con ella, estoy consciente de que ella no crea que sea una cita pero yo lo veo así ya dan las 5:07 p.m. y la espero con ansias , con ese nerviosismo de volverla a ver de ver sus rostro, su sonrisa de estar con ella nuevamente, sonó el timbre de mi casa, y Alice salió corriendo a ver quién era y la tome del brazo

–Yo voy–Le dije

–Pero es Esme! – me fulmino con la mirada

–Por eso

–OHHHH claro, ya entiendo tus intenciones, bueno ve

–Gracias…

Baje las escaleras corriendo asiendo que me callera por la mitad de estas y aterrizar en el suelo con un golpe ensordecedor que me preocupe un poco,más adolorido que nunca, pero me levante rápido, soportando cualquier dolor, odiaba hacerla esperar, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi Esme, la recibí con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sorprendiera y me lo devolvió, es que no puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ella, luego bajo Alice corriendo y riéndose de mi

–Linda caída Carlisle

–SSSHHHHHH!

–Jajajaja– Alice abrazo a Esme y ella le devolvió el abrazo

–¿Vamos a mi habitación? –pregunto mirando a Esme a los ojos

–Si claro por su puesto– me responde, le extiendo mi brazo para subir y ella lo toma con un leve sonrojo, me encanta cuando se sonroja se ve tan tierna y vulnerable, que me dan ganas de quedarme con ella y protegerla de cualquier cosa que le pueda hacer daño, llegamos a mi cuarto y le dije a Esme que se sentara a mi lado

–¿Cuánto llevas adelantado? – Me pregunta

–La mitad… ¿Cómo es que lo terminaste tan rápido?

–Soy rápida para los análisis… ¿empezamos?

–Claro– le muestro lo que llevo y me dice que analice unas cuantas cosas mientras ella escribe otras y así pasamos la tarde, escribiendo, yo la miraba de reojo y ella hacia lo mismo, cuando termine ella ya había terminado primero pero no me había dicho ya daban las 7 p.m. terminamos rápido muy rápido y teníamos tiempo de sobra, luego entra Alice y se coloca detrás de mí dándome unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda eso hace que me estremezca y suelto un leve gemido de dolor que hace que Alice se detenga en seco y grita

–¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA! – En eso entra mi madre desesperada

–Espero que tu grito sea por algo importante Mary Alice Cullen! – dice mi madre un tanto molesta, se nota que estaba haciendo algo importante

–Bu…bueno esque mmm Carlisle se calló por las escaleras cuando le iba a abrir a Esme y le acabo de dar leves palmaditas en la espalda y ha soltado un grito de dolor…

–No es para tanto– Digo mientras Esme presencia toda la escena

–Carlisle…– Mi madre me mira con reproche –¿Dónde te duele bebe?

–Mama…

–Oh lo siento por tu novia–Miro a Esme y veo que tiene un gran sonrojo y guarda silencio

–No...no somos novios– dice Esme mirando a mi madre con ternura y yo solo pienso _''Por lo menos aun no''_

–Es mejor que bajemos a la sala– dice mi madre

–Hay mejor luz– aporta Alice

–Bien–Digo con desgana, mi madre y Alice salen de mi habitación dejándome con Esme otra vez a solas

–Siento mucho que tengas que presenciar esto…–En eso suena un gran relámpago y cae un diluvio suave que se va volviendo más fuerte con cada minuto que pasa

–No te preocupes…será mejor que vayamos antes de que Alice empiece a gritar nuestros nombres desaforada– dice Esme con un tono de gracia que me hace sonreír, me levanto de mi silla y siento un dolor intenso que me hace soltar un pequeño grito

–¡Carlisle! –grita Esme cuando escucha mi grito y me toma del brazo –Creo que mejor te ayudo a bajar las escaleras…

–Gracias– me quedo mirando sus ojos y ella los míos hasta que el grito de Alice nos hace pegar un brinco, y bajamos las escaleras y Esme me sienta en el mueble de la sala

Esme Pov

Después de sentar a Carlisle me di cuenta de que la lluvia se estaba incrementando más, y me recordé que mi padre había salido con Elizabeth y me quede pensante por un rato

–Esme tu padre llamo– dice el entrando a la sala –Y dijo que te quedaras hasta que la lluvia cese y que va a tardar un poco en llegar pero que aun así te quedaras

–¡Claro no hay problema! –Dice la –Nos encanta tenerte aquí.

–Gracias… – la miro y le sonrió

–Ahora Carlisle dime donde te duele cariño–

–Emmm…en la espalda mama

–Muy bien ponte de espaldas y quítate la camisa– oh por dios

Carlisle empieza desabrocharse los botones y su madre le quita la camisa mientras yo me quedo con los ojos como platos y Alice se ríe y luego detiene su risa cuando ve la espalda de Carlisle con un hematoma morado con verde por el costado yo me quedo sin habla mientras la madre de Carlisle lo toca la espalda y las costillas para verificar si tiene algo roto

–No, no hay nada roto Alice puedes buscar la pomada para los hematomas, está en el baño– Alice Sale pitada al baño y vuelve con la pomada –Esme busca hielo – Me levanto voy a la cocina y saco el hielo de la nevera colocando unos cuanto cubos en una bolsa luego me dirijo a la sala y me doy cuenta que Alice y el no se encuentran ahi

–Bien Esme necesito que me hagas un favor mientras voy al cuarto de Carlisle a buscar unas cosas –Asiento con la cabeza –Ponle el hielo en la espalda a Carlisle para bajar la hinchazón y cuando baje le pones la pomada –Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza y ella se va al cuarto de Carlisle subiendo las escaleras dejándome a solas con mi Ángel, él está acostado boca abajo y gira un poco la cabeza hacia mí y yo le sonrió

–Qué vergüenza Esme– se empieza a sonrojar y suelto una pequeña risita y me acerco a él sentándome en la orilla del mueble en donde él está recostado

–No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza Carlisle –Coloco la bolsa con hielo en su herida y el suelta un pequeño suspiro–Siento que es mi culpa…

–Oh no… no es tu culpa Esme

–Si no fuera porque hubiera abierto esa ventana no tendrías esta herida... lo siento Carlisle

–Si no fuera por esa ventana no hubiera pasado la mejor tarde de mi vida… contigo… –Me empiezo a sonrojar –Además nunca hubiera terminado el ensayo de Historia – se empieza reír para luego soltar un gemido de dolor, me doy cuenta que la hinchazón empieza a bajar y retiro la bolsa con hielo, luego tomo la pomada y pongo un poco en mi mano para untar con cuidado en su hematoma

– ¡AY! –grita Carlisle y retiro mi mano con rapidez

–¿Te hice daño?

–No…nunca me harías daño…sigue – vuelvo a colocar mi mano con extremo cuidado y unto la pomada por toda la herida

–¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto

–Ahora si…– me mira con ternura –Gracias…– me acerco y deposito un beso en su frente, Luego baja la madre de Carlisle…


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Sin luz?

**Capitulo 5: ¿Sin luz?**

**Esme Pov**

Luego baja la madre de Carlisle con un camisón para el

–Bien cariño… ¿puedes levantarte? –Pregunta la Sra Cullen

–Si – Carlisle me dirige una mirada –Ahora si– luego me sonríe y yo a el

–Perfecto no quiero que te muevas de ahí a no ser que quieras ir a tu habitación…–Luego se dirige a mí –¿Lo ayudas a subir a su habitación más tarde?

–si... –me hago un sonrisa tonta y Carlisle se da cuenta es esta sonrisa y me mira divertido – yo me quedo con el…– lo miro y siento arder mis mejillas

–Toma corazón– me mira y me entrega la camisa de Carlisle y la veo confusa –si colócale esa camisa a Carlisle dentro de unos minutos cuando su pomada se consuma en su piel yo tengo con salir un momento con mi esposo y Alice a la farmacia a buscar más pomada…

–¿Con este diluvio mama? – pregunta Carlisle y escucho la risita de Alice porvenir desde arriba y también una leve risa por parte de la Sra Cullen luego baja Alice y El Sr Cullen

–Si cariño…

–Esme linda venimos enseguida –Dice el Sr Cullen desde la puerta

–C…claro – luego salen los 3 y me dejan a solas con Carlisle, siento que están conspirando con Alice para hacer esto… me volteo y el me sigue mirando divertido y suelta una risita

–¿Que es tan gracioso? – le pregunto haciéndome la seria

–Están mintiendo– dice con una sonrisa y pequeñas risitas –hay más pomada arriba, nos están dejando solos apropósito…– suelta otra pequeña risa –no puedo creer que Alice les haya dicho que tú me… – se calla de repente y coloca su mano en sus labios

–¿Que yo te…?– pregunto empezando a ponerme nerviosa muy nerviosa y acercándome lentamente al mueble en donde él está sentado y me siento junto a él mirándolo a los ojos y noto que se empezó a poner más nervioso que yo.

–¿Carlisle? – él se queda pasmado

–Na…nada n…no es nada – empieza a tartamudear y en eso cae un fuerte rayo asiendo que me asuste demasiado, odio los rayos los odio lo odio, la noche que murió mi madre estaba cayendo un fuerte diluvio como este y los rayos eran horribles casi como estos, Carlisle y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un momento luego cae otro mucho peor y casi doy un pequeño brinco casi gritando asiendo que Carlisle se asuste en verdad y me toma de la cintura luego me doy cuenta que sigue sin su camisa

–Vaya Esme… me has asustado bastante– comenta sin aun separar su agarre, me levanto y tomo su camisón

–Lo ss…siento–tartamudeo –te pondré tu camisón así que levanta las manos y…– en eso cae otro relámpago aterrador y tomo con fuerza la camisa, por un momento creí que tendría que buscar otra en la habitación de Carlisle –y no t…te muevas ¿ssi? – el asiente algo confuso por mi actitud y sube los brazos poniendo cara de bebe haciendo notar sus hoyuelos así que me rio un poco, pero cae otro relámpago y empiezo a temblar bastante acomodo la camisa y la aliso un poco luego con mi manos temblorosas por los nervios y por lo asustada que estoy por los relámpagos empiezo a deslizarla por sus brazos haciendo que mi corazón vaya a mil por minuto luego llego hasta la cintura de Carlisle y siento otra vez el calor en mis mejillas luego él toma mis manos temblorosas y me mira confuso y en ese mismo instante cae el rayo más fuerte que he escuchado antes durante toda mi vida y me echo a llorar como una niña de 6 años y a temblar bastante pareciera que no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo luego él toma con fuerza mis brazos asiendo que me sentara y me mira con angustia y empieza a limpiar mis lágrimas que van cayendo sin parar, cae una, el la limpia y luego cae otra

–Esme por favor no soporto verte asi terminare llorando contigo si no me dices que te pasa – sus dos manos se encuentran sosteniendo mis mejillas y con los pulgares limpia las lágrimas que van cayendo –Esme…vamos… respira conmigo– lo miro a los ojos y lo veo un poco borroso porque mis ojos están empañados en agua y asiento con la cabeza –Vamos inhala… exhala… eso es… otra vez… bien– el lo hace seguidamente conmigo hasta que me calmo total mente pero mis ojos están inyectados en sangre y mis mejillas queman –Bien ahora que estas calmada dime – acaricia mis mejillas – ¿porque te pones así? ¿Te asustan lo rayos? – y luego cae otro peor que anterior y mi estómago se revuelve y caen otra vez las lágrimas recordando esa terrible noche con mi madre.

–Es evidente ¿no? – lo miro y él tiene rostro de preocupación mezclado con más angustia de verme llorar

–Princesa no tienes por qué asustarte– mi corazón empieza a latir más fuerte, me ha llamado princesa

–Esque…yo…bueno yo…– doy una pausa para hacer paso a mis lágrimas, y Carlisle me las vuelve a limpiar – la noche en que mi madre murió el diluvio que caía…– puso un dedo en mis labios

–Ahora entiendo… no tienes por qué contarme… –luego lo abrazo fuertemente y el me devuelve a abrazo acariciando mis hombros y brazos para calmarme un poco y deposita escasos besos en mi cabello, todo esto me hace poner muy nerviosa… si supera que estoy enamorada de el… moriría

–Los rayos eran horribles pero estos son peores– el acaricia mi cabello y yo acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho haciendo que los dos nos recortásemos y el mueble y él pone su cabeza en una de las almohadas

–Tranquila… estás conmigo y te juro que nada malo que sucederá… es un promesa– yo asiento con la cabeza y el sigue jugando con mi cabello luego cae otro relámpago y lo agarro con fuerza asiendo que el soltara un gemido de dolor y me aparto rápidamente y él me toma del brazo

–Lo siento… te he hecho daño. –Afirme – Tendré más cuidado… lo prometo

–No el único daño que me has hecho es alejarte de mí – lo miro con ternura y las lágrimas aun caen por mi rostro – ven aquí – me extiende los brazos y yo lo abrazo, nuevamente nos acostamos en el sillón y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y el sigue jugando con mi cabello como la vez pasada luego viene otro rayo que hace que la luz se vaya y quedamos a oscuras –Buscare velas, Esme quédate aquí…

–No me dejes sola…– susurro

–No estás sola… estás conmigo… yo te protegeré ya te dije que es una promesa… – asiento con la cabeza –ahora buscare velas para no estar a oscuras ¿Si? – Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza y el limpia esa pequeña lagrima que cae por mi mejilla luego besa mi nariz y se va a la cocina, jamás me había sentido tan segura solo en los brazos de Liz pero muy pocas veces me siento así, Carlisle me aporta esa seguridad que siempre he necesitado ese amor que estoy buscando desesperadamente, mi corazón esta agitado y mi respiración entre cortada, Carlisle me hace sentir cosas que nunca he sentido por otra persona y no quiero separarme de él y mucho menos ahora que todos mis miedos están desbordados, veo a Carlisle venir en la oscuridad con un cesto con muchas velas rojas y blancas y lo pone en la mesa de cristal que tenemos en frente, las va sacando una por una y las coloca por toda la habitación y las va encendiendo, cuando ya todas están encendidas hay un ambiente tranquilo que es acompañado por la lluvia de afuera, la luz de las velas que hay es tan perfecta para el momento que pareciera que mi piel su pone dorada

–Vez todo va a estar bien – dice Carlisle colocándose a mi lado mientras yo asiento, luego pone un brazo alrededor de mi hombro –Ya no llores… odio verte llorar– me limpia la última lagrima que derramare en toda la noche

–Bien – una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios

–Juguemos algo mientras llega la luz – Dice con esa sonrisa que intento descifrar porque me hace perder el aliento

–¿Cómo qué? – pregunto

–¿Juguemos a las 10 preguntas?

–Me parece Bien – conteste con una sonrisa

–Bien… las damas primero

Suelto una pequeña risita – ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

–El verde _Esme_ralda

Su respuesta me saco una sonrisa –Ahora tú…

–¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–El azul rey… –Digo mirando sus ojos azules en los cual hay un cierto brillo

–Bien…

Suelto otra risita – ¿Instrumento musical favorito? – Pregunto

–El piano

–¡Me encanta el Piano! – sigo con la sonrisa en los labios

–¿Cuál es el día de tu cumpleaños? –Me pregunta ahora el a mi

–02 de Julio… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–26 de noviembre ¿Qué te gusta hacer por las tardes cuando estas aburrida?

–Mmmm me gusta pintar, pinto muy bien a veces leo ¿tu?

–a mí también me gusta leer por las tardes, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

–Te sonara extraño…– me empiezo a reír – me gusta comerme las galletas oreo con mantequilla de maní cuando estoy disgustada o no me siento a gusto con algo o con alguien solo las cómo y me siento mejor de alguna manera ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Carlisle pone cara de sorprendido y empieza a tartamudear y yo me empiezo a reir por lo que dije –Sé que es asqueroso pero para mí no – me empiezo a sonrojar

–No! No pienso que sea asqueroso es que… es que a mí también me gusta comerlas con mantequilla de maní

–Mentiroso –digo mientras me quedo sorprendida, porque a todas las personas que conozco no les gusta

–¡Enserio! Mira… – se levanta y va a la cocina y vuelve con la mantequilla de maní que esta hasta a la mitad y con media bolsa de galletas oreo en la otra mano y se sienta conmigo de nuevo – Me encantan solo que yo las como casi todos los días– se empieza a reír y yo también –¿Cuantas preguntas llevamos?…– pregunta Carlisle

–Con esta que te hice 5…– respondo

–Bien… Me toca preguntar…

–Adelante

–Si fueras atacada por zombies ¿Qué arias?

–Mmmm –Me quedo pensante por un momento y me empiezo a reir – Saco un arma de quien sabe dónde y me hago la gran Resident Evil – Carlisle suelta una carcajada –Mi turno… ¿Estás enamorado?

–Si…– de alguna manera me empiezo a entristecer – ¿Tu estas enamorada?

–Si…– no sé qué sentir, estoy enamorada de Carlisle y él está enamorado de alguien más – ¿Cu…cuál es tu número favorito? – Le lanzo la pregunta numero 7

–El 8 ¿y el tuyo?

–El 5… ummm ¿Cuál es tu parte del día favorito?

–Mmmm… la noche ¿y la tuya?

–La noche…– le sonrio

–Vaya…– En eso llega la luz y Carlisle sonríe –Vez te dije que no te iba a pasar nada – me toca la punta de la nariz y yo sonrió – apaguemos la velas ven– me toma de la mano y yo le sigo apagando una a una las velas y al instante como cosa rara llegan Alice y sus padres con una bolsa de pomadas y otras cosas

–A Alice le dio por ir a comprar cosas de ultimo momento –Dice el Sr Cullen

–Si e hicimos mercado para la despensa– Agrega la Sra Cullen –¿Cariño ya te sientes Bien?

**–**Si Ma... Esme me cuido bien ... –Me mira con ternura

–Me alegra Que Esme halla venido – Dice el Sr Cullen mirando a su esposa y a Alice con picardia y un poco de Diversión y ellas le devuelven la mirada

–Para mi es un placer haber venido hoy...– Digo con un poco de timidez

–Oh Esme...Tu padre me volvió a llamar y me pidió que te quedaras esta noche ya que el y Elizabeth se van a quedar en un hotel por el diluvio ¿Te parece bien? puedes dormir con Alice –Dice el Sr Cullen

–Oh Claro no hay problema...– Vuelvo a decir tímidamente en eso sueno otro relámpago poniéndome de puntas los nervios y Carlisle me toma de la mano con fuerza y entrelazamos nuestros dedos luego me mira dándome a entender que me dará protección... cada minuto que paso con el me enamoro mas

Luego Alice empieza a dar saltitos de emoción y me toma de la otra mano y me empuja hacia arriba mientras dice – !Esta noche tendremos una pijamada solo para chicas! – luego se dirige a Carlisle desde la mitad de las escaleras fulminándolo con la mirada y vuelve a gritar –!...SOLO... para chicas! – y me arrastra a su cuarto cerrándolo de un portazo ... pufff ... Esta noche sera larga }

**El proccimo Capi empezare a escribir sobre el campamento en que se van Carlisle y Alice/Esme... estará interesante solo espero que se me ocurra algo muy bueno... tal vez lo suba mañana en la noche o pasado mañana en la mañana quiero adelantarme a terminar esta historia antes de que empiecen las clases jwsjkldfhajks pppuuufffffffffffffffffffffffff bueno le dejo un saludo a lizteramor15 y gracias por tus reviews ;) un beso.**


	6. Chapter 6 'Campamento parte I'

**Capítulo 6: ''Campamento parte I ''**

**Esme Pov**

Después de la pijamada de Alice todo se fue aclarando entre Carlisle y yo, vale, no del todo, él es por ahora mi mejor amigo, y aun que estoy perdidamente enamorada no tengo el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento, tengo miedo, miedo a perderlo por eso prefiero que sea mi mejor amigo, ya han pasado los dos meses tan esperados por Alice y por mí, hoy es el día del campamento, Alice le dijo a Sergei y el acepto con gusto y mi padre ya se había ido a Francia todo está perfectamente según lo planeado, termino de empacar mi cosas y me despido de Elizabeth con un beso en la mejilla para dirigirme a la esquina de la cuadra, y ahí es donde me encuentro ahora, sentada en mi maleta esperando por Alice mientras veo mi reloj con angustia, cuando visualizo al auto de los Cullen y en un minuto y medio está estacionado frente a mí, me levanto y Sergei guarda mi maleta en el maletero luego me abre la puerta para poder entrar mientras entro siento que algo se me olvida…

–¿Todo listo Esme? – pregunta Alice que está sentada en el copiloto

–Claro– digo con una sonrisa

–Bien entonces Sergei ya podemos dirigirnos al campamento Walden– acto seguido el auto avanza pero yo no dejo de pensar que algo se me olvida pero que… que…QUE! Giro mi cabeza un poco y veo a Carlisle mirándome con los ojos como plato y total y completamente pasmado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y me empiezo a reír

–Cuidado y se te caen los ojos Carl– le digo y el empieza a tartamudear

–Y..yo…bu…bueno yy…yo ammm… ¿creo que se les olvida decirme algo?

De repente Alice y yo nos colocamos las manos en la cabeza

–¡Conque eso era lo que se me olvidaba! –Susurro –Alice ¿no le dijiste a Carlisle nuestro plan?

–No, creí que tú le habías dicho

–Diablos…

–¿Chicas… que plan? – dice Carlisle

–Bu…bueno… es que voy a reprobar Química – empieza Alice –y me anote en las tardes para ayudar con el baile en el colegio para así conseguir los 3 puntos que me faltan y resulta que la semana en que empezamos a venir en las tardes es esta semana en la que mama nos ha enviado de campamento y…

–Y yo le dije a Alice que me podía hacerme pasar por ella en el dichoso campamento mientras ella se queda en mi casa y yo estoy siendo Mary Alice Cullen en el campamento Walden y así podrá conseguir sus tres puntos… – proseguí

–¿y que hace Alice aquí? – pregunta Carlisle un tanto nervioso

–Pues decidió acompañarnos…–digo

–Osea que cuando pisemos el campamento tu…

–Yo seré tu hermana durante esta semana así que tendrás que llamarme Alice porque así fue como tu madre los inscribió en el campamento, Carlisle y Alice Cullen…

–Bien…– dice Carlisle… estoy notando que se ha puesto nervioso, bueno más de lo que estoy yo, el resto del viaje la pasamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la entrada del gran campamento Walden y Carlisle es el primero en salir para luego ayudarme a mi extendiéndome la mano para sacarme del auto de un tirón quedando los dos como la primera vez, y nos miramos fijamente con el corazón a trote luego el grito de Alice nos saca de aquel trance

– ¡Hey! ¡Recuerden que son hermanos par de tórtolos! – Eso hizo que nos pusiéramos incomodos muy incomodos así que me aleje un poco y me puse al lado de Carlisle bastante sonrojada, giro la cabeza lentamente y noto que él está más sonrojado que yo... – Jajajajaja ¡Que se diviertan! – Vuelve a gritar Alice mientras el Auto Cullen se aleja, nos quedamos sin movernos por un minuto hasta que una voz en un Auto parlante rompe con el silencio incomodo por el comentario de Alice

–¡Bienvenidos al campamento Walden! Les habla Meredith Johnson por favor quiero que todos se acerquen…– luego Carlisle y yo intercambiamos miradas tímidas

–Vamos Carl – le digo tomando su brazo y con mi otra mano tomo mi maleta

–No me digas Carl ¿O quieres que te diga caramelito? –

–Tú eres el único que me puede decir caramelito ahora… Carl – nos empezamos a reír y llegamos hasta la instructora que pidió que nos acercáramos todos, hay como mínimo 200 niños y adolescentes de 16 años como nosotros… vaya…

– ¡Bien! Quiero que todos los que hayan venido con hermanos u hermanas vayan con Mark – señala al hombre que está del otro lado – Él les asignara su cabaña – me empiezo a sonrojar cuando dice eso… y nos acercamos hacia aquel hombre Carlisle y 45 chicos y chicas mas

– Bien yo soy Mark Murphy pero pueden llamarme solo Mark, voy a nombrar la pareja de hermanos y el número de sus cabañas luego les daré un pequeño mapa de todo el campamento donde podrán ver donde está ubicada su cabaña…

–¿Tania, Eleazar y Kate Denali? – empieza y unas chicas de nuestra edad rubias igual que Carlisle y un chico castaño se acercan hacia el – Su cabaña es la numero 19 – les entrega el mapa y se van

–¿Willian y Carmen Stevens?– ellos son castaños muy obscuros a diferencia de que mi cabello es cobrizo y muy parecido al caramelo… ¿irónico no? – Su cabaña es la numero 18– les entrega el mapa y se van, El chico William… se ve agradable

–¿Alice y Carlisle Cullen? – Nos acercamos al igual que las demás parejas de hermanos –Su cabaña es la numero 17– luego nos entrega el gran mapa y nos vamos hacia el sector de las cabañas

–Bien… ¿dónde está nuestra cabaña Carl? –Le pregunto a Carlisle ya que él tiene el mapa

–Espera Esme que esta cosa es muy grande…

–Shhh tienes que decirme Alice cuando estemos fuera de la Cabaña

–Bueno bueno… rayos…hay muchas cabañas... – dice mirando el mapa por todos lados

–Déjame ver –Me entrega el mapa y después de 7 minutos encuentro donde está ubicada nuestra cabaña – ¡Acá esta mira! – Le muestro el mapa – Cabaña número 17 – le señalo con el dedo – Esta cerca del lago… – lo miro y le sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa

–Entonces vamos hacia el lago… que estaa…– se pone a mirar el mapa – en aquella dirección – señala con el dedo hacia la derecha y nos encaminamos hacia las cabañas del lago, después de 6 minutos llegamos y nos encontramos con una linda cabañita que tiene el Numero 17 en un letrero, subimos los escalones y entramos, habían dos camas con almohadas y 2 cobijas cada una, el suelo es de madera al igual que las paredes, tiene armarios y mesitas al lado de las camas hay varias ventanas grandes por toda la cabaña… ppfff… adiós privacidad… ah no… hay cortinas, bueno en el centro de la cabaña hay una gran alfombra y hay un Cajón cuadrado gigante donde podremos guardar algunas cosas

–Es linda…– Dice Carlisle

–Si lo es – digo mientras pongo mi maleta sobre la cama que está pegada a una ventana y saco unas cuantas cosas mientras la mirada de Carlisle está encima de mi…

Carlisle Pov

Me senté en la cama que estaba en el fondo alejada de las ventanas y me coloque el suéter gris del campamento luego me di cuenta que Esme estaba sacando y metiendo cosas de su maleta a un Armario y me quede observándola… Es tan hermosa… de repente veo que se detiene un momento mientras saca un blusa y mi mira divertida

–¿Qué? – me pregunta

– Que de que…

–¿Por qué me miras?

–Eres muy hermosa como para no mirarte…

–Mentiroso… dime porque me miras – dice mientras se sonroja bastante

–Es enserio…eres como una diosa…– pero antes de que me pudiera responder tocan la puerta de la cabaña mientras la voz de Mark dice –Cullens es hora de la cena ya son las 7:30 p.m. vamos salgan… – Mark tiene 20 años lo cual hace que sea el instructor más joven es bastante relajado además de que es el instructor de los campistas que son hermanos así que la estancia aquí es más… divertida…bueno yo tengo suficiente con Esme aquí, si ella está conmigo nada me resulta aburrido –¡Bien, ahí vamos! –le grito a Mark que está del otro lado mientras abro la puerta y dirijo la mirada hacia Esme que esta algo pasmada y con la mirada perdida como pensando en algo –¿Als…? – la llamo por el nombre de mi hermana, ella sacude la cabeza y parpadea varias veces

–¿Ah? ¿Qué? – me mira confusa y algo tímida, parece como si su mente hubiera viajado a la luna

–Las damas primero– le digo mientras señalo la puerta con mi mano derecha

–Ah claro…si – sale de la cabaña y yo cierro la puerta para irme detrás de ella, el camino a la cafetería lo pasamos en silencio de tras de Mark, luego entramos y estaban todos ahí TODOS los campistas, no cabía ni un alma mas

–Bien Cullens, pueden servirse lo que quieran, dulces o lo que sea yo estaré por ahí afuera, si hay algún problema búsquenme si no, nos vemos mañana – Esme y yo asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la barra de comida, tomo la bandeja con el plato y empiezo a servirme lo que sea, pasta, ensalada, un poco de fresas y un ponqué de chocolate luego tomo un vaso de zumo de naranja…

–Carlisle voy a buscar asientos… hay muchos chicos aquí – Dice Esme mirando a todos lados

–Claro ve… – de repente se aleja con su bandeja en la mano y yo husmeo en la barra de comida a ver si encuentro otra cosa apetecible para comer, pasan cinco minutos y no encuentro, _me rindo,_me volteo buscando a Esme con la mirada hasta que la encuentro, la visualizo hablando con dos rubias y riendo con un muchacho… de repente siento algo extraño en el pecho, un sentimiento raro que nunca antes había sentido luego me doy cuenta que son celos y me quedo pensativo mirando a Esme como ya dije antes… Es muy hermosa, luego me dirige la mirada entre risas y me hace un gesto con la mano haciéndome entender que fuera hacia ella, llego hasta la mesa y me siento a su lado

–Carlisle ellos son Kate, Tanya y Eleazar Denali – dice señalándolos uno a uno, levanto una ceja y me presento, son agradables, pasamos el resto de la cena hablando y conociéndonos, Tania no paraba de coquetearme, pero no iba a ser grosero con nadie excepto con Eleazar… es evidente que estoy celoso de cómo se ríe con Esme… luego Meredith con un alto parlante nos dice que la cena ya ha acabado y que debemos volver a nuestras cabañas…, nos despedimos de las rubias y de Eleazar y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra cabaña, entramos y Esme se hecho en su cama para quedarse profundamente dormida…

**Dia 2**

**Esme pov**

Me desperté al día siguiente cuando note que unas manos acariciaban mi frente, era un toque divino, empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y me topé con los ojos azules de Carlisle

–Buenos días Esme– me dice mientras sonríe tranquilamente y sigue acariciando mi frente con sus suaves manos…

–Buenos días Carlisle – en eso se levanta y me mira de nuevo, y yo me levanto para quedar frente a el – ¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy? – pregunto

–No lo sé…Mark nos espera afuera

–Bien – digo mientras me dirijo al pequeño armario y saco una blusa del campamento junto a unos shorts y me meto en el baño después de 10 minutos salgo cambiada y peinada – ¿Vamos? – le digo con una mirada picara que el me responde con una sonrisa

–Vamos. – me afirma, salimos y nos encontramos con Mark y los demás hermanos campistas

–Bien como yo no los voy a obligar a hacer lo que yo quiera elijan lo que quieran hacer durante estos seis días que nos quedan, justo ahí… – Dice Mark señalando un poste con una hoja pegada en el – Dice que clase de cosas pueden hacer… ¿Dudas?... ¿ninguna?... perfecto

Nos acercamos a la hoja que estaba pegada en el poste y hecho un ojo a ver qué clase de cosas podemos hacer…

–Deportes Acuáticos, Equitación, Tenis, Golf, Manualidades, Dibujo y pintura, Alfarería, Computación, Fotografía y patinaje de ruedas. Campismo, Excursionismo, Gimnasia Olímpica, Baile, Esgrima, Arco y Flecha, Bici de montaña y Deportes en grupo

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –le pregunto

–Dormir… pero esa no es una de mis opciones – luego suelta un suspiro – no lo sé…

–Yo quiero Dibujo y pintura– le digo entusiasmada

–Bien entonces yo hare hoy fotografía…

Después de elegir lo que íbamos a hacer, yo me dirigí al bosque junto a un grupo de 5 personas un lienzo, pinturas de diversos colores y pinceles que Mark me dio me senté en el suelo y me apoye en una roca luego puse el lienzo en mi piernas y empecé a crear, a dejar que mi imaginación de vueltas por todo el bosque y plasmarlo en el lienzo, dirigí la mirada a las montañas y decidí dibujar una junto a varios árboles que la rodeaban y el cielo azul con espesas nubes después de varios minutos sentada ahí dibujando se me acerca un muchacho y se sienta junto a mí con su lienzo en su regazo igual que yo

–Hola…– me dice este

–Hola…– le devuelvo el saludo sin levantar la vista de mi lienzo

–Me gusta lo que pintas… tienes bastante talento…– y ahí es cuando levanto mi rostro y le dirijo una mirada a un muchacho bastante peculiar de cabellos cobrizos obscuros, rostro perfilado y ojos verde melón igual que los míos, creo que las personas se comerían mejor el cuento si él fuera mi hermano y no Carlisle aunque mi Carlisle es más guapo

–Soy William… William Stevens – Dice mientras me extiende la mano que tiene un poco de pintura

–Soy Esm… ALICE! Alice soy Alice Cullen… –Digo mientras tomo su mano, al igual que la suya, la mía también tiene pintura así que me da igual…

–Bien Alice… eres muy creativa – dice al mismo tiempo que señala con las manos mi lienzo

–Gracias… tu tampoco te quedas atrás eh? – digo mientras veo su dibujo, es una rosa, una rosa roja tocando al rosado obscuro con dos hojas sobresalientes y un fondo de cielo

–Si… pero no tengo tanto talento como el tuyo– me regala una sonrisa –¿Y dime eres nueva en el campamento?

–Mmmm si… ¿y tú?

–También… aunque no he conocido a nadie agradable durante mi estadía de 1 día

–¿Dices que no te soy agradable? – le digo haciendo un puchero

–¡No!...¿Qué dices?... discúlpame si no me exprese bien…tu si eres agradable, en cambio esas chicas Kate y Tanya Denali se la pasan hablando de un tal Carlisle… – Abro mis ojos como plato y el me mira divertido– ¿Lo conoces? – me pregunta, ¿Qué si lo conozco? Además de estar perdidamente enamorada de él y de que sea mi mejor amigo creo conocerlo muy bien… y como ahora soy Mery Alice Cullen también es mi hermano

–Ehh ssi, lo conozco… es mi hermano– Mentí aunque no creo tener otra alternativa, justo antes de que me pudiera decir algo la voz de Meredith retumba por todo el bosque en los alto parlantes –Bien campistas es tiempo de volver de sus actividades hacia el comedor para la merienda– Después de eso William me acompaña hacia el comedor y empezamos a hablar en el camino… me doy cuenta de que es un chico muy agradable y tenemos muchas cosas en común, entramos al comedor entre risas y con escasas manchas de pintura en el rostro… luego de dar 3 pasos en la cafetería me encuentro con la mirada de Carlisle fija en mí y en William observando detenidamente cada uno de mis movimientos, así que decido jugar un poco con el, tomo el brazo de William y nos dirigimos a la barra de comida y tomamos una tarta de manzana luego por instinto propio le dirijo una mirada a Carlisle que me sigue mirando con el ceño fruncido,_bien vasta de jugueteos Esme_, me digo a mi misma, asi que decido regalarle una sonrisa cálida y el afloja el ceño y me la devuelve, luego le digo a mi nuevo amigo William si desea acompañarme en la mesa junto a Carlisle y el acepta encantado, cuando nos sentamos con Carlisle me da la leve impresión de que o le cae mal William o esta celoso... espero que este celoso pero que los celos provienen de unos de lo sentimientos mas profundos... el amor..., Después de la merienda me despedí de Carlisle y me dirigí al bosque acompañada de William para terminar mi dibujo...

**Día**** 3**

me hice gran amiga de william y el me ayudo a terminar mi lienzo... el dibujo quedo magnifico y a Carlisle le encanto pero frunció el ceño cuando vio mi firma en el dibujo junto a la de Willi, el resto de día la pase en el lago haciendo deportes acuáticos mientras Carlisle jugaba al golf en la cancha del frente, tenia toda mi vista en el, ya que lo podía ver claramente desde el lago, después de varias horas llego Willi a unirse a los deportes, se poso en el embarcadero mientra yo iba sigilosamente detrás de el

–¡Hey Mark! ¡ME HUNO A LOS JUEGOS! – grita este

–¡BIEN STEVENS! – Grito Mark desde el agua y colocandoce las manos en la boca formando un alta voz –¡PERO ANTES TENDRÁS QUE SALTAR AL AGUA! –Grito mientras me veía divertido y me guiñaba el ojo mientras se daba cuenta de mis futuros actos

–No me digas... – susurro mientras se quitaba la ropa y yo me acercaba mas a el, después de que quedara en traje de baño grito –¡HEY MARK! ¡ME DA COSA SALTAR DESDE AQUI!

–¡DE ESO NO TE PREOCUPES STEVENS! – Luego Willi se queda mirando total y completamente aterrado el lago, el momento perfecto para tirarlo al agua, 20 segundos después yacía plácidamente en el lago gracias a mi

–AHHH ¡ALICE! ¡TRAMPOSA! – me grito desde el fondo de este

–Jajajaja te lo tenias merecido por no querer saltar!– dije mientras me partia de risa en el embarcadero

–Ahhh no! ¡TU! no te quedas atras!– en eso toma mi mano mientras yo sigo riéndome y me tira al lago

–Ahora estamos a mano – me sonrio y yo le chapotee agua en toda la cara luego me subí al embarcadero otra vez para sentarme en este, giro un poco el torso para admirar a Carlisle jugar al golf y me lo encuentro con Kate tomándola de los brazos mientras tiran del palo de golf hacia la pelota lentamente para hacer un hoyo luego esta se le lanza a los brazos para besarle como loca en todo el rostro,_– Si le toca los labios le parto la cara a ella y a Carlisle–,_pienso en ese momento mientras lo celos corren por mis venas y empiezo a enfurecerme por ese sentimiento lo cual confirma completamente que amo a Carlisle Cullen, – _Eso es... aléjate de el que es mio_, – mis pensamientos siguen en pie mientras Carlisle aparta a Kate de su rostro pero esta se resiste y lo besa en los labios solo que Carlisle no le responde a este beso , en ese momento siento como se me agrieta el corazón y mis lagrimas amenazan con salir me tapo la boca con mis manos para tragarme un sollozo y se derrama una pequeña lagrima del ojo derecho

–¡ALICE!–Grita Mark desde el agua mientras yo le doy la espalda presenciando la escena de Kate y Carlisle que este ultimo aparta a Kate con fuerza –¡ALICE! TE NECESITAMOS PARA EL JUEGO! SI NO VIENES TENDRÉ QUE BUSCARTE! –esto ultimo me hace reaccionar me limpio las lagrimas y trago saliva pesadamente mientras mis mejillas están rojas, me doy la vuelta y me lanzo al agua de cabeza y paso la tarde jugando en el agua junto a Willi y demas campistas y solo por un minuto SOLO UNO me olvido completamente de Carlisle Gracias a William, después de terminar pase la tarde en el bosque intercambiando ideas acerca de la pintura junto a William, quise quedarme mas tiempo en el bosque para no tener que ir a la cabaña junto a Carlisle, pensar en ese beso me pone sensible, pero Meredith nos llamo para dirigirnos a nuestras cabañas asi que no tenia opción, llegue a esta y subí los escalones lentamente, gire la perilla y entre con pesades, cerré la puerta y la voz de Carlisle me hizo pegar un brinco, luego cerré lo ojos

–No estabas... – Dijo este mientras yo seguía dándole la espalda luchando con mis emociones – te busque en el comedor y no estabas... te espere y nunca llegaste...

–No tenia hambre– dije con indiferencia y me metí en mis sabanas luego me recosté de lado dándole la espalda a Carlisle ni siquiera me importo ponerme pijamas

–Pero... – pasaron unos minutos y el se acerco hasta mi –yo creí que me acompañarías... aunque sea...

–¿Porque no le pides a Kate que te acompañe? – lo mire a los ojos y su rostro se descompuso y empezó a ponerse pálido –Solo... déjame dormir Carlisle– dije mientras le volvía a dar la espalda –Ha sido y día largo y necesito procesar las cosas... – dije en un susurro y el se alejo en silencio hasta su cama sin decir ni una sola palabra...

**Día**** 4**

Me desperté muy temprano decidida a irme rápido de la cabaña para no tener que hablar con Carlisle, me metí al baño y me cambie de ropa, luego salí y Carlisle estaba sentando en su cama mirando fijamente a la puerta del baño, nos miramos a los ojos y luego desvié la vista y me encamine a la puerta

–¡Esme! ¡Espera! – dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo –¿Que te pasa? ¿por que no quieres hablar conmigo?

Mire su mano que tomaba mi brazo y luego mire a sus ojos y me solté enseguida –¡No me pasa nada! ¿de acuerdo?

–Entonces ¿Porque no quieres hablar conmigo? – me quede callada mirando sus ojos uno a uno –Esme... –

–Yyyo no...se... no, si se... – me quede callada unos minutos pensando como No decirle que lo amo y estoy tan celosa que no puedo verlo con otra chica –Te vi con Kate – mis labios se movieron por si solos y no fui consciente de mis palabras

–¿Así que es por eso? – suelta una risa nerviosa – Esme... ami no me gusta Kate...

–¿Entonces porque se besaron?

–No lo se... me dijo que no sabia jugar Golf y después de tanto insistir acepte enseñarle y cuando me di cuenta me estaba besando todo el rostro así que la aparte por que... bueno... no me gusta, luego me beso en los labios y yo no le correspondí

Bueno lo de que no le correspondió es verdad, lo vi –¿Por que? – mi leve curiosidad puede mas contra mis principios

–Por que a mi me gusta alguien mas...

–¡BIEN!– Sali de la cabaña y me quede afuera viendo la hojilla de actividades con lo brazos cursados, después de 5 minutos Carlisle estaba a mi lado imitando mi pose de cruzar los brazos

–¿Que piensas hacer hoy? – me pregunta con un tuno de voz ligero y calmado

–Campismo – respondo secamente – ¿tu?

–Hoy haré lo mismo que tu– responde con una sonrisa pero yo me quiero hacer la seca con el solo por el hecho de que le guste alguien mas... _Que infantil eres Esme, _me digo a mi misma pero ni al caso, hoy no me escuchare.

–Como quieras...– Digo con indiferencia fingida y me encamino hacia la cafetería mientras Carlisle me sigue manteniendo distancia, Después varias horas me encontraba en la cima de una montaña en pleno Bosque bien alejada del Campamento junto a Mark, Carlisle y de mas campistas, era un dia de principios de primavera, Las ramas desnudas de los arboles estaban punteadas de yemas verdes, y la poca luz del sol se filtraba por entre el incipiente follaje, Era al rededor de las 5:30 de la tarde y Carlisle permanecía a mi lado mirándome de vez en cuando pero yo no le dirigía la palabra ni la mirada, llegamos a un lugar del bosque donde abundaban las aves y me entretuve un rato observándolas junto al grupo mientras Mark daba una pequeña y aburrida charla que le obligaban a decir por su trabajo, al parecer Carlisle estaba entretenido por esa charla, después de 2 minutos visualice a un Cardenal de unos 20 cm de longitud color verde con una franja negra al rededor del pico que se extiende hasta el cuello y con un alto penacho rojo, a mi madre le encantaban, me quede observando el ave intentando gravarlo en mi mente para dibujarlo después, pero en ese momento se va de árbol en árbol y yo decido seguirlo, después de 30 minutos de haber seguido aquella majestuosa ave se detiene y ahí es cuando lo admiro completamente, noto que ya empieza a oscurecer así que decido volver hacia el grupo pero cuando llego al punto... ¡No están! ¡¿Se fueron!? !Me dejaron! ¡Sola! ¡EN EL BOSQUE! Empiezo a hiperventilar y a desesperarme, el día se va poniendo oscuro y la nubes están a rebosar en el cielo, tal vez haya una tormenta... ¡NO!... empiezo a gritar

–¡CARLISLE!...¡MAKR!


	7. Chapter 7 'Campamento parte II'

**He tardado un poco lo se, pero cuando iba a subir el capi completo me sali un momento de la pc y mi hermano cerro lo que había escrito sin guardarlo, cuando llegue lo vi plácidamente jugando, le partí el culo. todooo lo que había escrito antes fue borradooo! no quedo ni rastro, tuve que empezar de nuevo a escribir el capitulo y ya se me había acabado la inspiración no se como hice, pero aquí esta y bueno sin mas A LEER!**

**Capítulo 7: ''Campamento parte II ''**

**Carlisle Pov**

Me encontraba escuchando la charla de Mark, estaba interesante, por lo menos para mi, me di cuenta que Esme estaba furiosa y aburrida asi que decidí no entablar conversación con ella por un rato hasta que se calmara un poco o se relajara y asi poder explicarle todo sin que explote y me coma vivo, me acerque un poco hacia Mark para escuchar mejor su charla acerca de la sobre vivencia por alguna razon me importaba saber un poco de esto, asi que deje a Esme atras, creo que ni se dio cuenta ya que estaba mirando a otro lado, específicamente a un Arbol, y como estaba furica en ese momento tal vez ni le importaba que por unos minutos me alejara

Mark termino de hablar y yo decidí no molestar a mi Esme por un rato, y esperar a que se le pase un poco para poder dedicarle una serenata de disculpas a mi celosa chica, bueno no es mi chica aun, pero sé que lo sera, porque si esta celosa es por algo... eso me pone muy Feliz porque a lo mejor le importe mas de lo que yo creo, en fin, me encontraba caminando en frente sin mirar a tras, después de dos horas llegamos a un prado con pequeñas cabañitas para dos personas con el techo de vidrio transparente para poder apreciar el cielo desde adentro, es estos momentos ya no soportaba ignorar a Esme aunque no había escuchado ni pio por parte de ella desde hace dos horas me decidí por buscarla y poder decirle algo pedirle perdón decirle que es ella a quien quiero a quien amo, pase la mirada por todos los muchachos del grupo y no la encontré, supuse que estaba con Mark tratando de prender la fogata, ya que me había dicho hace unas cuantas semanas que le gustaría prender fogatas al aire libre, camine hasta el punto donde estaba Mark y me di cuenta que el estaba solo, una punzada en el pecho me tenso todos los músculos y la preocupación empezó a brotar desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta

– Emm Mark no has visto a Esm...ALICE! alice...?

–La vi contigo hace dos Horas con cara de culo y el ceño bien fruncido al parecer estaba molesta, pero desde que llegamos no la vi aqui, supuse que estaria contigo caminando por ahi... – dijo mirándome a los ojos – ¿No esta contigo verdad? – me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza luego un gran relámpago nos hizo saltar un poco

–¡Maldición!– grite – a ella le aterran los relámpagos los rayos y todo lo que tenga que ver con truenos y fuertes lluvias – dije recordando esa tarde con Esme en mi casa, – tenemos que buscarla Mark... se... se ha perdido – luego empece a hiperventilar ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿Y si estaba mas lejos de lo que creíamos? ¿Y si un loco en el bosque la secuestro?

–¡Que bien! ¡Fantástico! primeras vez que se me pierde algún campista, ahora Carlisle, tu y yo vamos a ir a buscarla mientras los demas se quedan aqui, no quiero que se pierdan mas campistas – asentí con la cabeza y luego de 5 minutos Mark regreso y me entro una linterna y un intercomunicador, también me entrego una mochila con varias toallas ya que estaba lloviendo fuertemente y mi Esme debe estar aterrada con frio y bien mojada, también me dio un mini botiquín de auxilios por si está herida, yo rezaba porque no fuera así

Llegamos hasta el punto donde había visto a Esme por última Vez, Mark me dijo que yo fuera hacia el Oeste y el hacia el Este y que si la encontraba le comunicara por el intercomunicador

**Esme Pov**

Había caminado por horas, estaba aterrada, caían truenos y estaba lloviendo, por lo cual no tarde en mojarme de los pies a la cabeza estaba gritando buscando a Carlisle y a Mark, tenía Frio, mucho Frio, el bosque era hielo puro y la lluvia y el fuerte viento no ayudaban para nada, estaba desesperada, corria, caminaba gritaba, no sabía en que dirección estaba el campamento, lo único que si sabía era que estaba bien lejos, por lo menos no estaba herida, la obscuridad era desesperante, el ruido de los animales me aterraba aún mas, después de caminar horas llegue hasta un Arbol y mis piernas ni siquiera me respondían, me tumbe en la grama mojada y encharcada, mi furia se había ido y había sido reemplazada por preocupación, desespero, nervios y cansancio, las pocas hojas del árbol no me cubrían lo suficiente pero estaba muy asustada como para poder moverme de ahí, rodee mis brazos con mis rodillas, enterré mi rostro en estas y empecé a sollozar

Mi mente no me ayudaba para nada pensaba en todas las cosas que me podían Pasar, tal vez ni me encuentren y moriría aquí de hipotermia o tal vez me comerían viva los animales, ya que me negaba a levantarme del suelo porque mis miedos podían más contra mi empecé a gritar

–¡CARLISLEEEE! – Grite en un gemido de dolor, mucho dolor, a estas alturas ya ni me importaba lo que había pasado solo quería estar con Carlisle, volver a ver sus ojos azules y su perfecta sonrisa – ¡CARLISLEE! – Volví a gritar a todo pulmón – Carlislee – dije en un tono audible – te amo Carlisle – susurre llorando, tal vez ni me escucharía por la tormenta, la verdad había perdido toda esperanza, ya daban las 9 de la noche y yo seguía llorando, totalmente congelada, no me había dado hambre por el dolor que sentía en mi pecho que se extendió por todo mi estómago revolviéndolo completamente, estaba empapada, pareciera que me estaban dando convulsiones por los temblores de mi cuerpo, quería volver al campamento, a la cabaña, meterme en las calidas cobijas… a los brazos de Carlisle, volví a meter mi cabeza en mis rodillas mientras la fría brisa me golpeaba, estaba tan aturdida y asustada que hasta podía escuchar a mi ángel decir mi nombre… – Esmee – su voz sonaba tan lejana en mi mente que seguí sollozando con fuerza – ESMEE! – Ahora se escuchaba más cerca, empecé a dudar si era mi mente o no – ¡ESMEEEE! – Se escuchó tan real que pare mi oreja un momento – ¡ESMEE PORFAVOR RESPONDEME! – Era Carlisle!, me levante con dificultad por mis temblores, casi me caigo otra vez, pero intente ser fuerte camine unos pasos

–¡¿CA…CARLISLE?! – Grite como pude pero dude por un momento si lo había escuchado o no, volví a gritar –¡CARLISLE!

–¡ESMEE! – Escuche su grito con dificultad por la lluvia – ¡¿PRINCESA DONDE ESTAS?! – eso último que dijo me dio fuerzas para volver a gritar

–¡CARLISLE! ¡AQUÍ! ESCUCHA MI VOZ! SIGUE GRITANDO!

–¡ESME! – Me dirigí hacia donde creí escuchar la voz de Carlisle, seguía temblando bastante e intente no derrumbarme

–¡CARLISLE NO PUEDO MA…MAS! –Mi voz temblaba al igual que mi cuerpo hasta que vi una silueta corriendo hacia mí a lo lejos, mi tembloroso cuerpo no me dejaba distinguir

–¡ESME! – Era Carlisle, hice mi último esfuerzo por correr hacia él, hasta que llegue a él y me eche en sus brazos, yo seguía temblando y estaba empapada completamente – ohh Esme – me abrazo con fuerza mucha fuerza, luego suena otro relámpago y yo lo abrazo con mucha más fuerza – estoy aquí pequeña – decía mientras yo lloraba desaforadamente en su hombro

–Tenía miedo, mucho miedo Carlisle – dije entre sollozos, muchos sollozos

–Pero ya te encontré, ya estas a salvo princesa, ya no tienes porque temer, yo te protegeré – yo seguía abrazada a él muy fuertemente y aun la temperatura no cambiaba en mi cuerpo, seguía igual de fría y temblando demasiado –Esme pareces hielo – empezó a frotar mi brazos y yo no dije nada solo me dedique enterrar mi rostro en su pecho – tenemos que volver a las cabañas del prado, están más cerca que las cabañas del campamento – yo seguía temblando

–Estoy muy cansada – susurre

–Eso no es problema mi princesa – ¿acaso estoy escuchando bien? ¿Soy su princesa? Mi mente no da para más… es eso me toma de las piernas y empieza a caminar mientras me lleva en sus brazos mientras yo rodeo mis manos en su cuello, coloco mi cabeza en su pecho y cierro los ojos, durante el camino le dice a Mark por un intercomunicador que me encontró y en 15 minutos ya estábamos en el prado frente a las cabañitas, aún seguía lloviendo por lo tanto Carlisle y yo estábamos más que empapados, luego llega Mark y suelta un suspiro cuando me ve

–Dentro de la cabañita hay muda de ropa cullens – dijo Mark abriéndonos la puerta de la calida cabañita

–Gracias…– agrega Carlisle y entramos en esta, luego me bajo de los brazos de Carlisle aun temblando y casi me caigo pero él me sostiene de las caderas y me sienta en la cama –¿Es que solo hay una sola cama? – pregunta Carlisle mirando toda la cabaña yo no digo nada mi recuesto en esta, – no Esme… tienes que tomar una ducha caliento antes de dormir – me toma las manos y me levanta de un tirón como lo hace todo el tiempo, entre laza nuestros dedos y me dirige al pequeño baño, donde hay una pequeña tina y yo me siento en el excusado convulsionando del frio mientras el prepara el agua caliente, cuando esta lista me mira y esboza un hermosa sonrisa, yo se la intento devolver pero solo me sale una mueca gracias al frio me toma la barbilla y deposita un beso en mi frente, luego sin decir nada Sale del baño, dándome privacidad, me pongo de pie y me quito mis zapatos, luego intento deshacerme de mi ropa, y con un poco de dificultad me despoje de está quedando total y completamente desnuda, levante una pierna temblorosa entrando al agua, y luego la otra, me recosté lentamente en esta agua tibia y calientita y sentí como me relajaba y el calor entraba en mi cuerpo otra vez, solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos lentamente, me sentía en paz y tranquila, después de 25 minutos decidí salir del agua, tome la toalla y me cubrí, luego cuando iba a girar la perilla de la puerta recordé algo, Carlisle estaba ahí afuera, la vergüenza me entro en todo el cuerpo, no iba a ir ahí semidesnuda y tomaría la muda de ropa y me cambiaria así sin más, nonono moriría de vergüenza y a Carlisle se le caerían los ojos, aunque esto me da menos vergüenza: gire la perilla y abrí un poco la puerta, luego Carlisle se levanta volando de la cama

–Umm ¿Carlisle? – dije sonrojándome levemente

–¿si? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta

–¿puedes pasarme mi muda de ropa? – pregunte sonrojándome un poco

–Sabía que me ibas a preguntar eso… toma – extendió la mano y la ropa estaba doblada, la tome y cerré la puerta con mucha vergüenza, por alguna razón aun tenia frio, tome la camisa gris con los bordes negros y me coloque el short, perfecto, un short, moriré congelada, puse a secar mi ropa en una ventana y Salí del baño, Carlisle ya estaba cambiado y acostadito con las cobijas hasta el cuello, su cabello despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados parecía un angel… es un angel, llegue hasta la cama sin hacer el mayor ruido y me escondí en las cobijas, esto era incomodo, puesto que los dos estábamos durmiendo en la misma cama empecé a mirar el cielo, ya que el techo era de cristal, no había mucho que ver porque las gotas de la lluvia caían por el vidrio empañándolo todo por afuera, Gire la cabeza y Carlisle estaba dándome la espalda, suspire.

–¿Esme? – Susurro Carlisle aun dándome la espalda –¿estas despierta? – pregunto aun en un susurro

–Supongo que si… – en eso se gira y se me queda mirando, yo me estoy muriendo de frio por dentro y tiemblo levemente, luego me mira desconcertado y en eso cae otro rayo y yo me sobre salto haciendo que Carlisle tomase mis frias manos y la entrelazara con sus tibios dedos

–No tengas miedo – me dice con una voz tranquilizante

–Ahora no tengo miedo – lo mire y le sonreí – en el bosque estaba muy asustada, tenía frio y quería verte…

–Pero ahora ya no tienes miedo y ya no tienes frio y estoy aquí contigo – beso mi mano y la froto – ¿por qué tiemblas? – me mira desconcertado

–Tengo frio Carlisle – susurre, y él me extiende sus brazos y sin dudarlo entre en ellos dándome un calor increíble, él estaba de lado y yo entre sus brazos, el frotaba mis manos y mis brazos mientras nuestros pies jugaban, lo que sentía por él no podía explicarlo, simplemente lo amaba, mi corazón iba a mil pero logre tranquilizarme – podría estar así toda la noche – le susurre

–Yo también – dijo mientras le daba escasos besos a mi cabello y en minutos nos quedamos dormidos, el me rodeaba con sus brazos hasta llegar a mi vientre y yo entrelace mis manos con las suyas para poder llegar al profundo sueño junto con la persona a la que más amaba

**Día 5**

**Esme Pov**

Me desperté al día siguiente un poco desconcertada, abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta que aún me encontraba en los brazos de Carlisle solo que el abrazaba mi cintura y yo seguía con mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas… decidí no moverme, para disfrutar este momento por todo el tiempo posible, mi mente estaba feliz… yo estaba feliz, de repente Carlisle se mueve deslizando su mano lentamente de mi cintura hasta tocar otra vez mi vientre y yo coloco mi mano encima de la suya para volver a entrelazar nuestros dedos, luego Carlisle suelta un pequeña risita que me hace sacar una sonrisa, sus labios se acercan a mi oído

–Hola… – susurra divertido

–Hola…– le susurro

–¿Ya no tienes frio? – me pregunta con un tono de voz audible

–No – esboce una sonrisa –Ya no – digo mientras froto nuestras manos

–Bien… entonces ya no es necesario que… – intenta alejarse, pero tomo sus brazos con fuerza quedando abrazados otra vez

–No por favor no lo hagas Carlisle… no te alejes de mi – mi voz se quebró y note que él me abrazo más con fuerza y su cabeza descanso en mi hombro

–No lo are princesa – susurro y beso mi mejilla

–¿Soy tu princesa? – pregunte y gire mi cuello para verle, cuando note que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, nos acercamos un poco pero en ese momento Mark toco como loco la puerta de nuestra cabañita haciendo que me callera de la cama por el brinco que pegue

–¡CULLENS! TENEMOS QUE VOLVER AL CAMPAMENTO! LEVANTENCE! – Gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras la tocaba, y yo yacía en el suelo de la habitación quejándome por el golpe que me di en el trasero

–¡SI MARK! – Grito Carlisle dándole una patada a la puerta para que el dejara de tocarla

–¡APURENCE! –Grito y se fue, luego Carlisle se dio la vuelta y me levanto dejándome en su regazo encima de la cama

–¿Estas bien? – me pregunta preocupado

–Arrgg – me lleve las manos al trasero y empecé a sobarlo – si no es nada… solo un tonto golpe en el trasero – reí un poco y me levante de su regazo sobándome las nalgas y entrando al baño ahí me cambie y me coloque mi ropa ya seca luego Salí del baño y Carlisle estaba listo sentado en la cama mirándome fijamente mientras sonreía me extendió la mano y la tome, Luego salimos del prado rumbo al campamento, 2 horas después yacíamos sentados en el comedor disfrutando de un buen Almuerzo junto a los demás, Carlisle me miraba y sonreía y yo le devolvía la misma mirada, solo que esta vez, intente mirarlo diferente, lo mire intentando hacerle saber que lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, le sonreía, coqueteábamos y nos sonrojábamos exageradamente

Más tarde nos encontrábamos en la gran cancha plana para patinar en ruedas, Habían unos 40 campistas en la cancha con patines corriendo y jugando, yo estaba sentada en la banquilla amarrándome las trenzas del patín derecho, solo me faltaba ponerme el patín izquierdo, Carlisle estaba sentado a mi lado colocándose los patines, termine de hacer el lazo del primer patín, ahora solo falta el otro, pero en eso una mano cálida toca mi barbilla, y en cuanto alzo la vista es William, le sonrió y el con la misma mano que tomo mi barbilla toquetea mi nariz y yo suelto una risa

–Hola Willi – le digo sonriente mientras noto que Carlisle frunce el ceño

–Hola Alice –me responde encogiéndose en hombros y con una sonrisa radiante –Veo que vas a patinar – me dice mientras hace un gesto con la mano señalando mis patines

–Si…– respondo feliz –¿Tú también patinaras?

–¿Por qué no? … ya me estaba aburriendo sin mi compañera de pintura – me vuelve a sonreír y se agacha para tomar mi patín –¿Puedo…?

–Claro – suelto una risita mientras se pone en una sola rodilla y toma mi pie, con delicadeza me coloca la bota con patines y hace un lazo con los cordones sueltos cuando termina alza la vista y me sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento por su caballerosidad, él se levanta y yo giro la cabeza disimuladamente para mirar a Carlisle y el está mirando a Willi fijamente con una mirada fría

–Bueno Alice…Carlisle – dice mirándonos a los dos – Voy a buscar mis patines…permiso – asiento con la cabeza y veo como William se aleja, pero Carlisle aún sigue con el ceño fruncido así que por instinto propio tomo su mano y el me dirige la mirada AUN con el ceño fruncido, aprieto con más fuerza nuestro agarre y le sonrió tiernamente, en eso relaja el ceño y me devuelve la sonrisa, nos levantamos y casi me caigo por las ruedas de los patines pero Carlisle me sostiene de los hombres y yo suelto una pequeña risa

–¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta divertido

–Es que no sé por qué elegí esto si ni siquiera se patinar

– No importa – me sonríe – yo te enseño – me lo dice así sin más y yo me rio más fuerte –¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

–¿Tu sabes patinar? – le pregunto con una sonrisa y con algo de risa

–No…– se empieza a reír

– ¿Y cómo usted Señor Cullen piensa enseñarme a patinar? – le digo mirándolo a los ojos y con una leve sonrisa en mis rostro

–Pues…– se empieza a reír – las pocas veces que he hecho esto no me he caído eso es algo… asi que… te enseñare a no caerte – me mira a los ojos me extiende su brazo – Anda, no te caerás lo prometo – dicho eso me guiña el ojo y yo tomo su brazo luego empezamos a patinar lentamente, nuestras piernas se van deslizando al mismo tiempo, primero la izquierda y luego la derecha y asi – Vez es fácil…

–Si pero aun así no me sueltes – esbozo una sonrisa pequeña –Es divertido…

–Si… lo es

Me detengo y lo miro a los ojos

–Y más cuando estoy contigo…– Le sonrió y justo cuando el va a decir algo Entra Mark en shorts, con patines puestos y un alta voz

– ¡BIEN! ¡VAMOS A HACER UN PEQUEÑO JUEGO! PERO EN PAREJAS Y YO LAS VOY A ELEGIR! VAMOS… ACERQUENSE– Carlisle suelta un suspiro y nos dirigimos hacían donde esta Mark haciendo un circulo y el empieza a escoger las parejas señalándolas, hasta que me señala a mi y luego señala a William, después señala a Carlisle y a Carmen, la hermana de William y la novia de Eleazar, por lo menos esta no me va a samurear a Carlisle, William se me acerca pero yo sigo bien agarrada de Carlisle

–Bueno Alice – me mira con una sonrisa –¿No sabes patinar?

–¿Se me nota mucho?

–Algo…– luego su sonrisa cambia a una sonrisa juguetona y vengativa –Utilizare tu dificultad por lo que me hiciste en el lago– me empiezo a reir

–¡Te dije que te lo tenías merecido por gallina! –me seguí riendo

–Dios pero déjame decirte que para lo enana que eres tienes una gran fuerza…– se empieza a reir

–Bueno… te pasa por cobarde – en eso Carlisle suelta una pequeña risita y Williamle dirige la mirada

–Bueno Alice… – me extiende su brazo y yo lo tomo soltándome con desgana del brazo de Carlisle –Si…tu fuerza es inaudita pequeña – nos empezamos a reir un poco

Más tarde nos encontrabas patinando de un lado al otro, los demás con rapidez y Willi y yo lentamente, la verdad es que él lo hace muy bien

–Bien Alice estas aprendiendo – dice mientras me despeina con la otra mano y suelto una carcajada

–Callate Stevens– digo entre risas

–Bien vamos a aumentar de velocidad… ¿te parece? – Asiento con la cabeza y vamos patinando con un poco más de rapidez… diría que casi íbamos volando, me pareció muy divertido, busque con la mirada a Carlisle y vi que me estaba viendo muy sorprendido en eso William y yo llegamos a una curva de la cancha y por la rapidez en que íbamos al momento de doblar las piernas estas se enredaron entre si y nos tropezamos cayendo en una voltereta por todo el suelo revolcándonos hasta llegar a la mitad de la cancha, yo quede tirada en el suelo riéndome y William encima de mi estallando en risas –Cre…creo que mejor volvemos a ir lento

–Si mejor lo hacemos otra vez lento –Digo entre risas, luego nos paramos de reír lentamente y notamos nuestras posiciones, él se empezó a sonrojar un poco y note que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, el se empezó a acercar más al mío, yo no sabía qué hacer, como rechazarlo sin que le duela, porque si fuera mi situación y yo fuera a besar a Carlisle lo último que querría fuera que él me rechazara, en cuanto me doy cuenta, sus labios están encima de los míos, el beso duro unos 5 segundos y él se separó bruscamente

**Carlisle Pov**

Estaba deslizándome junto a Carmen, me había alegrado que Esme hubiera aprendido tan rápido a patinar, aunque yo no le hubiera enseñado, me encontraba dándole una vuelta a la cancha y en cuanto me giro quedo enfrente de una escena de Esme y William, ella estaba en el suelo de la mitad de la cancha y William estaba sobre ella, se habían caído y se estaban riendo, me molesto la posición en que estaban, los celos son normales en una persona enamorada ¿no?, decidí ayudarla a levantarse así que me voy acercando pero de repente este la besa en los labios, me quedo inmóvil, como una roca, las ruedas de mis patines se mueven pero yo estoy quieto y les paso por un lado mirándolos, siento que me pongo pálido y mi corazón deja de latir, mi cuerpo no responde, me duele el pecho, y siento una leve punzada en este, mis patines siguen rodando y me llevo por en frente a todos hasta caer una un gran estante de hierro donde yacían los zapatos de los demás, me caigo de boca, pero no siento dolor alguno, solo el dolor de mi pecho, llega Mark a ayudarme y veo que sus labios se mueven pero no escucho nada, mi mente está concentrada en ese beso, en que perdí al amor de mi vida, en que ahora no soy nadie, solo un alma más en el mundo, siento un líquido caliente caer de mi nariz y mi babilla deslizándose por mi cuello, eso me hace reaccionar y escucho las palabras de Mark

–CULLEN! ¿Me escuchas? – asiento con la cabeza mientras me toco la nariz y veo la sangre en mi mano, luego me toco la barbilla y noto la cantidad de sangre que sale de esta… diablos.

Los demás se me quedan mirando, y me doy cuenta que estoy de pie y me están sosteniendo dos personas una de ellas es Mark y la otra… giro la cabeza un poco y veo que es Esme, luego vuelvo a sentir la punzada en mi pecho y empiezo a quejarme del dolor que siento, Esme me toma de la mano y con su otro brazo me rodea la cintura mientras Mark, me pone algo en la nariz y me llevan a la enfermería del campamento, mi mente está en blanco, las personas pasan por mi lado como fantasmas, solo quisiera… desaparecer.

Mark me dejo en la enfermería y Esme se quedó, me llevaron a un cuarto y me pusieron anestesia para poder tratar mi nariz internamente, al momento en que me caí una punta del estante de hierro entro en mi nariz cortándola por dentro, después de eso mi barbilla se deslizo unos cuantos centímetros haciendo que se raspase un poco, luego de dos horas Salí de ahí, con 14 puntos en la barbilla y una venda encima de esta, tenía una curita por fuera de la nariz y por dentro podía sentir los puntos, era incómodo y me dolía la mejilla, tenía un moratón, pareciera que me hubieran agarrado a golpes, pero el único golpe que sentía era el golpe en mi corazón, al momento de pisar por fuera de la pequeña enfermería, Esme estaba afuera y en cuanto me vio corrió a mis brazos y me abrazo fuertemente, yo no le respondí el abrazo, estaba muy dolido y pálido pero su aroma a jazmines me hiso abrazarla también fuertemente, ella me vio a los ojos y me empezó a besar todo el rostro, me beso el cuello, el moratón en mi mejilla, mi otra mejilla, me beso con delicadeza la nariz y mi frente, en ese momento mi corazón estaba acelerado, muy acelerado, luego me volvió a abrazar y beso mi sien, me tomo de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, nos dirigimos a la cabaña, al llegar subimos las escaleras y Esme abrió la puerta, entramos y ella se me quedo mirando

–¿Te duele mucho?

–Si – musite

Luego ella me volvió a tomar de las manos y me llevo hasta mi cama, allí me recosté, me dolía demasiado la barbilla, los puntos de la nariz y el moratón, pero el dolor más fuerte de todos era el de mi pecho, me dolía verla después de que vi ese beso, de que no fueran mis labios los que ella tocara, que hayan sido los de otro, sentía mi corazón débil, muy débil, pero a la vez acelerado, ya que ella se había sentado en la cama mientras que yo recostaba mi cabeza en su regazo, me estaba acariciando el rostro, ese era un toque divino, sentía toda la corriente electica recorrer mi cuerpo, ella recorría con sus dedos mis mejillas, mi sien, y mi frente, luego se entretuvo con mi cabello, empezó a jugar con este, me sentía relajado, sus manos eran suaves, muy suaves

–Me encanta tu cabello – me dice tranquilamente mientras pasaba sus manos por este y por mi frente

–Y a mí me encanta el tuyo – digo aún más tranquilo, he intento hacer una sonrisa pero me sale una mueca gracias al dolor de mi mejilla

–¿Que te duele? – me pregunta

–El rostro, mi barbilla, mi nariz, mi mejilla y… – me quedo callado un momento

–¿y…?

Me toco el pecho, justo donde se sitúa mi corazón –Me duele aquí – digo mientras mis ojos se quiebran, ella me mira desconcertada y se levanta poniendo mi cabeza en la almohada luego coloca su perfectas manos en mi camisa y empieza a desabotonarla dejando expuesto mi pecho, luego me mira a los ojos, que están bañados en lágrimas a diferencia de los suyos –Esme yo…– ella coloca sus dedos en mis labios

–Shh, no hables, solo descansa – y con la misma mano recorrio mis mejillas

–Pero…

–Por favor

La miro a los ojos, quería decirle que la amaba –Descansa… por mi descansa – asiento con la cabeza, y ella se acerca a mí para besar mi frente, luego busca las cobijas y me arropa hasta el cuello

**Dia 6**

**Esme Pov**

Cuando despertamos por la mañana, fuimos a hacer nuestras actividades ya era nuestro último día aquí, Carlisle opto por algo más… seguro'' que hacer, bailar, y como yo no quería alejarme de el también opte por bailar, unos minutos antes de ir a las actividades recordé lo que había pasado con William, necesitaba hablar con el y aclarar unas cuantas cosas, asi que le dije a Carlisle que no me esperara

–¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

–Vendré en unos minutos, necesito hablar con William

Me miro extraño, puso cara de sufrido

–No te dejare solo Carlisle

Seguía con la cara de sufrido y se le quebraron los ojos, como la otra vez, me acerque y bese su mejilla luego le susurre al oído – Lo prometo – dicho esto me aleje de él y fui a buscar a William en el bosque, estaba pintando otro lienzo, se veía muy tranquilo, su tranquilidad me hizo sacar una sonrisa y me quede viéndole

–Hola… – me dice sin quitarle el ojo a su pintura

–Como sabes q…

–Pude sentirte llegar ¿necesitas algo?

–Si…hay que aclarar algunas cosas William – en eso deja su pincel encima de las pinturas y me devuelve la mirada inclinándose en un árbol

–Si es por el beso, tienes que entender que fue por impulso nada más… lo siento

–Si es exactamente eso, no debió pasar

–Si de verdad lo siento – Luego me mira con una sonrisa –Y dime ¿Quién es él?

–¿Quién es qué?

–Quien te tiene así –Me sigue mirando con una sonrisa pícara –Vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi… Esme…

Lo miro desconcertada y aterrada, ¿cómo es que sabe que mi nombre es Esme?

–Conozco a Alice Cullen personalmente pero no a Carlisle, no tienes por qué alarmarte me extraña que no te haya contado de mí, la verdad es que la conocí en el centro comercial, yo venía del Starbucks con mi café y estaba caminando cerca de las tiendas luego visualizo a una pequeña chica caminando como loca con sus bolsas de compras, cuando me pasa por un lado me tira el café y bueno el resto creo que ya te lo sabes, nos conocimos y me dijo que entraría a este campamento al igual que yo…¿enserio no te mencionó nada?

–No… creo que se le paso – me empecé a reír un poco – ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? Si yo nunca te lo dije

–Por qué Alice me conto de ti – me guiño el ojo –Ahora no me cambies el tema Esme – suelta una risita –Anda dime ¿quién fue el que te robo el corazón?

Suelto una risa nerviosa –¿De qué hablas?

–Si no estuvieras enamorada no hubieras venido a hablar conmigo – dice alzando la ceja y yo bajo la mirada y empiezo a sonrojarme –¿Es Carlisle verdad? – lo miro y pongo los ojos como plato, luego empiezo a tartamudear –Ya con eso me lo dijiste todo querida – empieza a reírse –Tranquila no le diré nada porque sabes… él también está enamorado de ti

–¿Y…Ccomo sabes?

–Se le nota, por la forma en que te mira ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta Esme? – niego con la cabeza

–No sé qué hacer William – me siento en el suelo y él se sienta a mi lado, subo mis rodillas y afinco mis manos en ellas –Ya no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo decirle… lo que siento… por el

–¿No has pensado en darle celos? Bueno, además del pequeño espectáculo que le dimos en la cancha de patinaje –Empieza a reírse

–No…–Digo entre risas –La verdad es que no… –

–Bueno… vamos a dárselos, y si se pone celoso ahí confirmaras si está enamorado de ti o no, es lo único que se me ocurre

–Bueno…

–¿Y qué van a hacer hoy?

–Bailar…

–¡Perfecto! – se levanta y me extiende la mano, luego de una hora estábamos junto a Carlisle en una pequeña pista de baile, cuando llegue con William el rostro de Carlisle no fue normal, no entendía si estaba molesto o triste, solo sé que se veía algo gracioso con la venda en la barbilla, después de un rato me encontraba moviendo todo mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música, me había olvidado de Carlisle y de todo lo que me pasaba, estaba saltando y cantando, de aquí a allá, cerré los ojos por un momento y sentía que el mundo se movía lentamente pero el chocar con William me devolvió a la realidad

–¿Te gusta bailar he? – Dice mientras se ríe y noto que Carlisle nos está mirando –Bien es el momento– dice mientras se empieza a mover a reír y a salar, me extiende la mano mientras hace un movimiento muy gracioso, yo solo me rio y la tomo, nos empezamos a mover juntos por toda las pista, saltando, bailando, él me toma de la mano y me da vueltas por toda la pista mientras yo me empiezo a reír, es bastante divertido, al momento en que me suelta me quedo un poco mareada y tropiezo con Carlisle, quedo enfrente de él mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, la atmosfera del lugar cambia por completo y solo estamos los dos, luego cambia la música por una muy tranquila y lenta, y empezamos a bailar al mismo ritmo que esta, el me mira a los ojos, me mira tiernamente, cosa que me encanta, siento que con esta mirada me está diciendo todo lo que siente, me pierdo en aquel mar de ojos azules que solo el posee, esos ojos que me penetran hasta el alma, sus hermosos ojos…, bailamos y bailamos por los 5 minutos que duraba la corta y lenta canción, 5 minutos fueron eternos, me siento completa a su lado, me siento feliz, al bailar parecemos uno solo, la misma persona, el no quita su mirada de la mía y yo no quito la mía de la suya, la canción termina y nos vemos obligados a separarnos, lo hacemos lentamente, si parar de mirarnos, luego me entra un poco de vergüenza y me sonrojo levemente, Al parecer ya había terminado esta actividad por hoy, y solo daban las 3 de la tarde así que podíamos hacer otra, Salí del lugar rápidamente, mi corazón estaba acelerado, muy acelerado gracias a mis sentimientos, opte por hacer Flecha y Arco, William volvió a pintar y Carlisle no quería hacer nada ya que le dolía la nariz y la barbilla…

Tome el Arco y la flecha mientras le prestaba atención a Mark que nos estaba indicando que hacer y a donde apuntar, a lo largo del prado estaban unos maniquíes con un punto rojo en su pecho, Mark nos indicó que teníamos que darle en el pecho a este, apunte y solté la flecha dándole cerca del pecho, pero no en el punto, volví a hacerlo pero tampoco le di al pecho, fui a buscar unas cuantas flechas más y cuando volví visualice a Carlisle sentado en una banca debajo de un Árbol, estaba justo detrás del maniquí y me estaba observando, suspire y volví a apuntar al maniquí, solté la flecha y tampoco pegue en el centro, fruncí el ceño mientras Carlisle me veía tiernamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando?, suspire mucho más fuerte, tome una flecha y volví a apuntar al estúpido maniquí, la solté y esta vez sí pego en el centro, esboce una sonrisa, volví a tomar otra flecha y al momento de apuntar al maniquí le dirijo una mirada a Carlisle que está a una esquina de la banca y Kate Denali se le esta acercando, me quedo quieta, sin mover ningún musculo, solo mirando la escena, ella se sienta en la otra esquina y Carlisle se pone a mirar el suelo, luego se va acercando mas a el hasta quedar a su lado, noto que Carlisle esta algo incomodo, bien, Veo que ella le dice algo y el solo asiente con la cabeza, la veo mucho mas cerca que antes, los celos me carcomen otra vez, ella coloca su mano en la mejilla de Carlisle y el la aparta mientras le dice algo muy seriamente, yo sigo en mi misma posición apuntando a lo que sea menos al maniqui, sigo viendo la escena, Kate sigue coqueteando con el muy cerca de sus rostro Carlisle intenta levantase de la banca para irse de ahi pero esta lo retiene con el brazo muy fuertemente jalándolo hacia ella y sus labios se unen otra vez, Carlisle la aparta con sus brazos bruscamente y yo suelto la flecha que cae enterrandoce en el Árbol que esta encima de ellos, mi ojos derraman lagrimas otra vez por este amor que nunca voy a tener, Kate y Carlisle me miran aterrados por la flecha que casi caía en ellos, yo solo suelto el Arco y me largo de ahí dirigiéndome a la cabaña en el acto paso en frente de William y este me sigue, corro mas rápido y entro en la cabaña cerrando la puerta de un portazo, Busco el cajón donde tenia guardadas mis cosas y saco las galletas con la mantequilla de mani, acomodo el cajon cerca de una ventana y me siento encima de el, ''_No otra vez_'' me digo a mi misma, acomodo mi rostro en mis rodillas mientras dirijo la mirada perdida hacia la naturaleza del bosque, abro la mantequilla de maní lentamente y tomo una galleta, la meto dentro de frasco y luego la dirijo hacia mi boca mientras mis ojos derraman lagrimas, muchas muchas lagrimas, luego la puerta de mi cabaña se abre bruscamente y yo dirijo la mirada rápidamente a esta, es William, me mira a los ojos mientras yo sostengo una galleta, se dirige rápidamente hacia mi hasta llegar a mi lado, mi única reacción fue abrazarle fuertemente mientras lloraba y lloraba

–Ya Esme... tranquila ¿Que paso?– dice mientras acariciaba mi cabello

–Es que... Ella lo beso otra vez y...

–Shhh ya no digas mas

Empece a sollozar muy fuertemente en su hombro

–Lo amo, lo amo demasiado William, pero me duele...me duele amarlo ya no lo soporto mas, ya no quiero sentir mas dolor – dije entre sollozos

–Pequeña pero el también te ama

–¿Y por que no me lo dice? acaso no se da cuenta que me estoy muriendo por dentro...– Solté un fuerte sollozo y el seguía acariciando mi cabello

–Es que Esme... nosotros los hombres somos unos cobardes al momento de declarar nuestros sentimientos créeme

–Son unos idiotas, unos grandes idiotas –Luego William suelta una pequeña risa

–Si... somos muy idiotas, pero ¿sabes? Los idiotas como Carlisle tienden a amar con locura…y estoy seguro que ese idiota te ama con locura, dime ¿qué te gusta de Carlisle?

Suelto una pequeña risa melancólica, pero bueno risa es risa.

–Amo sus ojos… su cabello, amo su capacidad para entenderme…su comprensión, su calor, me…me hace sentir diferente cuando estoy a su lado jamás me había sentido así en los brazos de alguien, amo la forma en que ilumina mi día con su perfecta sonrisa, me gusta que se preocupe por los demás además de el mismo…– Hice una pausa para tomar aire, mis lágrimas me ahogan, suspire y proseguí – Me gusta que al abrazarnos me tome por la cintura, tan delicado como para no herirme y fuerte para protegerme, amo que susurre a mi oído, cada momento que estamos juntos el hace que sea eterno, Lo hace más lindo, hace que cada momento sea inolvidable,Que cada momento que estoy a su lado sea único... te diría infinidad de cosas, pero no terminaría jamas, lo único que te puedo decir es que lo amo, fácil y sencillo... lo amo. – Me miro a los ojos y suspiro

–Estoy seguro que el te ama mas de lo que tu crees que es un amor solo de amigos Esme... – Negué con la cabeza y seguí mirando a la ventana mientras me metía a la boca una galleta embarrada de mantequilla de maní, William se levanto y beso mi cabello – Vas a ver que todo va a salir como tu crees y que van a estar juntos – Bufe y el salio por la puerta mientras decía ''Nos vemos mañana por la mañana''

**Carlisle Pov**

Llegue a la puerta de nuestra cabaña con la flecha que apunto Esme hacia el arbol por encima de mi cabeza y vi a Walliam salir con el ceño fruncido mientras me miraba, no le tome importancia y empece a subir las escaleras pero el me tomo del brazo arrastrándome hacia atrás

–¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?!– pregunte furioso, Me miro a los ojos y muy seriamente hablo

–Espero que estés consciente de lo que vayas a hacer Carlisle Cullen – Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y yo no sabia de que diablos me estaba hablando

–¿De que hablas? ¿Que quieres?

–Hablo de Esme, no te alarmes, conozco a tu hermana Alice personalmente, la pequeña enana de cabello corto, en fin, este no es el punto...

–¿Entonces cual es? ¿Porque te preocupas por Esme?

–Esme es una chica muy sensible que te ama, y su corazón no soportara otra estupidez mas de tu parte, aguanto lo suficiente por lo sucedido con su madre y otra idiotez que hagas no lo soportara mas emocionalmente, y si, me preocupo por ella, por que es una chica que se roba el corazón de cualquiera con su dulzura, su simpatía y su manera de tratar a las personas, ella solo necesita amor y cariño, algo que su padre no le ha podido ofrecer y al parecer tu eres todo lo que necesita...¿Tu la amas?

–Mas que a nada en este mundo... yo la amo, si! la amo! la amo demasiado!

–¿Entonces que esperas Cullen? ¿Ha que se vaya y te deje solo, nada mas por que nunca le dijiste lo que sentías? ¡ANDA! ¡Antes de que sea tarde! y la pierdas para siempre... ella es especial y nadie mas que tu lo sabes – Nos miramos por un momento y esboce una sonrisa

–Gracias...– dicho esto subí las escaleras corriendo y entre desesperado a la cabaña para encontrarme con una Esme con las mejillas ruborizadas y despechada hartandoce de galletas y mantequilla de maní mientras lloraba y miraba perdidamente por la ventana, ni siquiera se volteo a verme, se me callo el alma a los pies creo que llego el momento... para decirle todo, en mi mano tenia la flecha, me acerque hasta ella y la coloque en su regazo, se volteo a verme con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas, sus ojitos verdes ya no irradiaban esa felicidad que tanto me encantaba y lo peor de todo, era que to era el culpable de ese asesinato

–¿Que quieres? ¡Vete! – me dijo las mismas palabras que cuando eramos pequeños y yo hice que raspara su hermosa rodilla

–No me voy a ir a ningún lado Esme... – Entonces ella se levanto para dirigirse hacia la puerta

–Entonces me voy yo – Dijo mientras derramaba pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojitos, la tome del brazo antes de que saliera, me puse en la puerta y la cerré

–Tu tampoco te iras – me miro con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos quebrados mientras yo solo la miraba con dulzura y con todo el amor que sentía por ella

–¿Por que me haces esto? ¡No ves que lo haces mas difícil para mi!

–¿Que cosa? ¿Hacerte que? – pregunte

–¡Mirarme así! como si estuvieras enamorado... ¿y que pasara después? ¿ te iras otra vez por ahí para que Kate te bese de nuevo? – solto mas lagrimas

–Si yo te miro asi es por algo, tal ves si estoy enamorado, ya te he dicho incontables veces que ella no me gusta, lo siento, lo siento tanto Esme, siento hacerte pasar por todo esto, siento tu dolor y ya no se que hacer para demostrarte que es a ti a quien quiero...

–¿y no se te ocurrió idea mas original que besando a otra chica?

–Ella me beso a mi y yo la aparte, vamos, tu lo viste, lo se... Es igual como cuando William te beso – Esme bajo la mirada al suelo

–Fue un error y el se disculpo – Suspiro fuertemente –¿A que te refieres con que yo soy a quien quieres?

–Fácil... que tu eres la chica a la que amo, estoy enamorado de ti desde que te ví en tu patio supe que guiarías mi vida con tus hermosos labios al igual que con tu encantadora sonrisa, por eso no puedo callar mas esto que siento. Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo Esme y te amo – Me miro a los ojos y sus lagrimas salían aun de estos

–Carlisle... – susurro y se acerco hasta mi rápidamente y me abrazo por el cuello luego tomo mi rostro en sus perfectas manos, sus labios se acercaron a mí y por fin, después de tanto tiempo se unieron con los míos, nos besamos con delicadeza, tuve la oportunidad de saborear cada centímetro de sus labios, abrí un poco mi boca y con mi lengua toque su labio inferior ella soltó una risita y me mordió el labio suavemente luego abrió su boca para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran y bailaran al compás, así estuvimos por varios segundos, besándonos, hasta que se nos acabo el aire y nos separamos al mismo tiempo pero lentamente, me miro a los ojos y lo supe todo

–También te amo Carlisle – sonreímos y nos volvimos a acercar para perdernos en otro beso, otro largo beso, esa noche dormimos juntos como la otra vez, solo que esta vez fue diferente, pudimos decirnos que nos amábamos todo el tiempo y besarnos varias veces hasta quedar profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro...

**¿Soy Cursi? jajajaja ¿Que les pareció? a mi me gusto, el otro capitulo estara mejorc: solo que talvez tarde un poquito ya que empezaron esto de las clases y me tienen con lo poco que llevamos hasta el cuello de cosas por hacer lksdfjhdhfsdksl, dejenme decirles que mi mente esta saltando por todos lados, ya hasta estoy escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno otras historias cuando estoy aburrida en clase, pero les prometo que terminare esta pronto, de verdad :) POR FAVOOOORR! DEJENME REVIEWS! asi le sacan una sonrisa a esta pequeña depresiva okey no soy depresiva, pero si no me dejan reviews tendran a una emo sin nada que ver con cursilerias, asi me inspiran para escribir mas ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Margaret

**Holaaa, como estan? espero que bien, se que e tardado un poco, pero esque estoy full, tengo nada mas como 20 minutos al dia para escribir y los aprovecho al maximo y lo peor es que esos 20 minutos estan ubicados en mi dia a las 6 am de la mañana x_x el proximo capitulo creo que va a estar algo corto, si no es que se me ocurre algo y lo alargo a ultimo momento, en fin a que les traje 10 paginas de Word, sola y únicamente para ustedes... ;)**

**Capítulo 8: Margaret**

**Esme Pov**

Al día siguiente nos despertamos muy temprano ya que tendríamos que salir del campamento a las 8 am para volver a nuestros hogares, me encontraba en los brazos de Carlisle como la otra vez que dormimos juntos en el prado, solo que esta vez fue diferente, me sentía completa, jamás me había sentido tan segura en los brazos de alguien, Carlisle irradiaba ese amor por los poros, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, nunca me había sentido tan feliz, los dos estábamos despiertos, ya daban las 6 am, el jugaba con mi cabello mientras que yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y le dibujaba círculos con los dedos, pare por un momento y decidí mirarlo, me senté en su pelvis mientras el me miraba divertido y en su rostro había una hermosa sonrisa, me acerque un poco mas y quede recostada encima de él, empecé a tocar su rostro con la yema de mis dedos muy delicadamente empezando por su frente seguido por su nariz luego dibuje círculos en sus mejillas sonrojadas, el seguía esbozando una irradiante sonrisa y yo también, luego delinee el contorno de su labio inferior con mi pulgar, sus perfectos labios rosados, sentía la gran necesidad de volverle a besar, de volver a sentir sus labios, me miro a los ojos y me sorprendió mucho su pregunta

-¿Quieres besarme?-Pareciera que me leyera la mente, lo mire desconcertada y sorprendida, muy sorprendía enserio quería hacerlo, pero no sabía la intención de su pregunta –Por qué yo si quiero…- volví a esbozar otra sonrisa y acerque mi rostro al de el quedando máximo 2 centímetros de proximidad, lo mire a los ojos y me acerque los últimos centímetros que quedaban de nuestro labios, y nos unimos en otro beso, otro largo y tierno beso que el me respondió con intensidad, sentía mil y un cosas al tocar sus labios otra vez, nos separamos lentamente, me le quede mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules luego el me tomo de los brazos y con un movimiento rápido y muy delicado se giró y ahora era él el que estaba encima de mí, me miro con ternura y yo solo podía demostrar con una gran sonrisa lo feliz que estaba

-Por fin…- me susurro con una sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa?- le acaricie su rubia cabellera

-Por fin ya te tengo conmigo, por fin sabrás que eres la única en mi corazón y siempre lo serás, te amé, te amo y te amare siempre y todos los días de mi vida porque pienso pasar el resto de ella a tu lado, solo si tú me lo permites desde luego… ¿Quisieras estar a mi lado?- lo acerque a mi rostro y le di otro tierno beso

-Siempre y todos los días – le susurre al oído

-¿Serias mi novia? – asentí con la cabeza y lo bese fuertemente

-Si – dije mientras asentía otra vez y sonreía, el esbozo otra gran sonrisa, pareciera que ni el mismo se creyera lo que estaba pasando, bueno si yo aún no me trago mi felicidad menos el, se recostó a mi lado colocando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo lo rodeaba con mi brazo, ahora era mi turno de mimarlo, me abrazo con un solo brazo por el estómago y acurruco su cabeza aun mas en mi cuerpo, parecía un niño que habían dejado abandonado, acaricie su brazo con mi mano derecha y con mi mano izquierda entrelace nuestros dedos estuvimos asi por una hora, ya daban las 7:40 am y Carlisle se había dormido en mis brazos

-Carl…- dije en un tono audible

-Dame amor – balbuceo estaba entre dormido y entre despierto

-Mi vida… tenemos que irnos – dije mientras acariciaba sus brazos el suspiro y luego bufo

-Asi estamos bien… no tenemos por qué irnos aquí estoy comodito y me estás dando amords – estaba desorientado muy desorientado, me reí un poco

-Vamos amor levántate, vamos a casa – suspiro e intento levantarse luego se detuvo y me miro suplicante

-¿En casa me daras amor? – hizo un puchero, me rei otra vez y acaricie sus mejillas

-Todos lo días te dare amor – se me acerco y beso mis labios con pasión

- pero yo te dare mas-

-Ya veremos- conteste divertida, el me miro a los ojos e intento besarme pero lo esquive y sali corriendo, solo quería jugar un rato, el me persiguió riendo e intentaba agarrarme pero yo lo esquivaba muy bien hasta que me tomo desprevenida por el brazo haciendo que me detuviera bruscamente y cayéramos al suelo, el encima de mí, yo debajo de él, le sonreí y solté una pequeña risita, intente levantarme pero él me tomo de hombros haciendo que no pudiera moverme en el suelo, me miraba tiernamente y tenía un brillo en los ojos, me sonrió dejando mostrar sus perfectos dientes, yo esboce una sonrisa torcida, su belleza me dejaba tonta

-Eres… como un ángel – pensé en voz alta, luego me ruborice bastante

-Y yo no tengo palabras para describirte – me miraba todo el rostro – Eres…eres… vaya... eres la poesía más hermosa que la vida susurra a mis oídos – Se acercó lentamente a mis labios podía sentir su respiración golpear mi rostro, llego a ellos y los beso lentamente, sus labios se sentían más y más suaves cada vez que lo besaba, eran cálidos, tenían un sabor exquisito que me encantaba probar, nos besamos y nos besamos, jamás me cansaría de hacerlo

-Tenemos que irnos- dije entre sus labios, dejo de besarme lentamente y se levantó, me extendió la mano y la tome, me metí en el baño, me cambie, Sali y como siempre Carlisle ya estaba listo, con nuestras maletas hechas, salimos de la cabaña para dirigirnos al punto en el que pisamos por primera vez en campamento Walden, todos los campistas estaban ahí esperando a que vinieran por ellos incluyendo a William, nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y nos dimos un gran abrazo

-Te extrañare – le dije al borde de lágrimas, le consideraba como un fiel y gran amigo… asi sea que haya pasado 6 días con él, tuve la oportunidad de molestarlo como a mi hermano…de hecho ES como mi hermano…

-Y yo a ti pequeña...vas a ver que en algún momento nos volveremos a cruzar- me toco la nariz con su dedo – te lo prometo – asentí con la cabeza y lo volví a abrazar, nos separamos y la mirada de William se posó en la de Carlisle con una sonrisa pícara y Carlisle solo asintió con la cabeza

-¡Vez! – lo golpeo en el hombro juguetonamente y Carlisle rio -¡Te lo dije!

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunte curiosa mirando a William que se empezó a poner nervioso

-Nada nada… que Carlisle se pinta el pelo con agua oxigenada es tod… ¡ARG! – Carlisle lo piso mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, William solo hizo una extraña mueca de dolor y gracia, de repente visualice el Auto Cullen llegar y estacionarse en frente de nosotros mientras Alice bajaba el Vidrio del copiloto y nos miraba felizmente hasta que vio a William y su rostro cambio a uno de espanto

-Mierda – se chocó la mano en la cabeza

-También estoy feliz de verte Alice – De repente Alice lo miro rápidamente y volvió a sonreir mientras se bajaba del auto

-Como se me pudo olvidar que tu vendrías a este campamento… espero que no haya pasado nada malo… - dijo mientras abrazaba a William y Carlisle me tomaba de la cintura y pegaba su nariz en mi mejilla

-¿Malo? Jajajajaja solo mira a esos dos – dijo William mientras me señalaba a mí y a Carlisle, que este último seguía aferrado a mi cintura – Si no fuera por MUA – se tocó el pecho varias veces – no hubiera amore – Alice nos miró sorprendida mientras escuchaba a William

- O sea quee… - nos señaló a los dos y nosotros asentimos al mismo tiempo –Oh por Dios – sus ojos están como platos -¡TENGO CUÑADA! – se me acerco y me abrazo efusivamente -¡Y no es puta! – empezó a dar brincos mientras me abrazaba

-¿Cómo que puta? – pregunto Carlisle

-¿Recuerdas a Mariam Mendoza? –respondió Alice con otra pregunta mientras lo miraba

-¿La chica con la que jugaba a los 13 años?

-Si.

-Ella no era mi novia… -Carlisle se empezó a reír –Y no era puta Alice

-¡SI LO ERA! En cambio Esme – Me miro pícaramente de arriba abajo – Esme tiene buen cuerpo, no es puta, y lo que la hace aún mejor ES VIRGEN, no ha tenido otro novio osea que eres el primero y vas a ser el primero en… -La pise muy fuerte haciendo que se callara

-Exceso de información… - suelta William –Bien Cullens y Esme creo que ya deben irse- dijo mientras señalaba a Sergei que tenía rostro de estrés asentimos con la cabeza y nos despedimos de William, Alice se sentó en el copiloto como antes y nosotros dos atrás como la última vez, el viaje de la montaña hacia la ciudad duro 2 horas, Carlisle y yo nos manteníamos con las manos entrelazadas, faltaban 15 minutos para llegar a casa…

-Esme… tengo que decirte algo- Dijo Alice

-Dime Alice – Se giró para verme, tenía cara seria

-Ayer estaba en tu cuarto acomodando mis cosas entonces escuche que liz hablaba con otra voz femenina que no reconocía supuse que era tu abuela así que fui a saludarla, solo que…

-¿Qué? –faltaban dos cuadras para llegar

-No era tu abuela…

-¿Quién era? ¿Mi padre? – ya nos habíamos estacionado en frente de mi casa

-No… - en ese momento gire un poco la cabeza para ver mi casa, que de esta salía Elizabeth y de tras mi tía Margaret hermana de mi padre seguido por mis dos primas Nicole y Michelle ay no… ay no ay no ay no ay no apreté fuerte el agarre que tenía con Carlisle, Margaret era una mujer alta y de cabellos pelirrojos rizados seria y mucho mas cinica que mi padre, bastante pálida para ser su hermana, ya que en lo unico que se parecen es en el cinismo y en su cabello de rresto... en nada, luego estan mis primas y al igual que Margaret ellas me detestan, Nicole es una chica muy lista y delgada,de 16 años, es igual de palida que Margaret, se ve muy dulce y timida pero a la larga es la copia exacta de mi tia, Michelle es la tipica chica caprichosa y sin modales que si no le das lo que quieres...probre de ti... ademas de que es muy guapa se viste muy liberalmente ¿Me entienden el punto? si. es la putita de la familia.

-¿A…Alice que hacen ellas aquí?

-Se van a quedar a vivir en tu casa según lo que escuche anoche, Tu padre las invito a quedarse – Apreté con todas mis fuerzas a Carlisle empecé a tembrar y mi pecho subia y bajaba bruscamente, Carlisle tomo mi rostro con su otra mano y sin soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas me obligo a que lo mirase

-Esme… relájate ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –Hice una mueca –Bien es malo… pero tú vas a poder con esto como lo has hecho con otras cosas además me tienes a mí, a Alice, a Jasper y sabes que puedes contar con mis padres, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para todo lo que necesites además eres mi novia haré todo lo posible para que no te sientas mal, para que no te hagan sentir mal- asentí con la cabeza y el beso mis labios luego me miro a los ojos –Tienes que entrar a casa – solté un quejido he hice otra mueca, enserio no quieria estar ahí – Mantén tu ventana abierta ahí estaré – asentí con la cabeza, luego mire a Alice

-Si te hacen o dicen algo me llamas y te quedas a dormir hoy en nuestra casa- Volví a asentir y Carlisle puso cara de felicidad

-Así me darás amor! – se empezó a poner ansioso igual que un niño pequeño, solte una carcajada

-Gracias Als – mire a Carlisle – Gracias a ti también – le di un casto beso en los labios luego me baje del Auto y Sergei me entrego mi maleta para luego entrar a casa, Liz me esperaba en la puerta junto a Margaret y mis dos primas, camine pesadamente hacia la entrada de mi casa me quede en frete de Liz y ella me abrazo

-Corazón me hiciste falta esta semana - dijo sin soltarme – definitivamente esta casa no es igual sin tu presencia de chica dulce y enamoradiz… estee – soltó una risita y yo también

-También me hiciste falta esta semana Lizie – la mire a los ojos, luego me dirigí a mi tía Margaret que me miraba con disgusto y severidad además demasiado sería

-¡Tía como has cambiado!- _incluso te ves más vieja_, intente abrazarla pero ella se aparto

-No me gustan las demostraciones de afecto – frunzo el ceño –Veo que no has cambiado en nada Esme- ¿me lo tomo como una ofensa o como un cumplido? – sigues siendo la pequeña niña despreocupada e irresponsable de siempre, ya veo por qué tu padre se fue Francia por unos días, necesitaba vacaciones, vacaciones de ti- como una ofensa… bien….

-De hecho fue a un viaje de negocios… vaya tía que buena segunda impresión de cariño me das, como siempre también me da gusto verte, me retiro a mi habitación – mire a Liz y nuevamente a Margaret y por ultimo a mis dos primas que me miraban mal, como siempre, no me sorprende para nada – Con permiso – me encamine a mi cuarto, subí las escaleras y cerré la puerta de un portazo, no iba a soportar esto, no iba a soportar insultos de algún familiar ya bastante tenía con mi padre ahora viene me tía con sus entrometidas hijas ¿Qué les ocurre?, en eso recordé que Carlisle me dijo que iba a estar en la ventana para mí, camine en dirección a la ventana y abrí las cortinas, como me había dicho Carlisle ahí iba a estar y ahí estaba recolzado en su ventana, su rostro se ilumino cuando abrí las cortinas

-¿Todo bien? – me pregunto con una sonrisa

-No… ¿Me adoptas? –hice un puchero y el soltó una risita para afincar su mentón en sus manos a la orilla de la ventana yo lo imite y nos quedamos mirando fijamente

-¿Iras mañana al baile conmigo? – me pregunto

-¿Con quién más iría? Tonto… - soltó otra risita pero de nerviosismo – ¿Por qué tan nervioso Carl? – pregunte seductoramente

-Porque tú me pones nervioso… me vuelves todo tonto – suspiro – te amo – me miro a los ojos, yo estaba ruborizada, muy ruborizada

-Te amo – respondí, en eso el grito de Liz me hace pegar un brinco

_-¡Esme ven a cenar!_ – cerré mis ojos con fuerza luego los abrí y mire a Carlisle con el ceño fruncido, no quería ir, quería quedarme en mi habitación y hablar con el – _¡ESME!_ – maldita sea… me quede como estatua mis pies estaban pegados al suelo y no pensaba moverme de ahí – _ESMEEEEEE – _me encogí en hombros

-No tienes opción… ve - me dijo Carlisle – no quiero que después te castiguen y no pueda verte a excepción por esta ventana – respire pesadamente y conté hasta 10

- Bien… vendré enseguida

- Aquí estaré – me encamine hacia la puerta de mi cuarto para salir no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a Carlisle, baje las escaleras pesadamente y entre al salón del comedor donde me esperaban Liz, Margaret y mis primas, me senté lo más educadamente posible que me permitía en ese momento, la mirada de mi tía estaba clavada en mí y en cada uno de mis movimientos, la comida ya estaba servida y así sin más empezamos a comer, ella me miraba fijamente al igual que mis primas que intercambiaban miradas a momentos, Liz solo se dedicaba a comer sin dejar que el afectara la actitud de mi tía, minutos más tarde no me importo que me acosaran con la mirada, literalmente me estaban violando ahí mismo, tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, suspire mientras tomaba por sorbos el agua

-Esme, ¿Por qué te dejas rogar? – dijo mi tía, me detuve en pleno sorbo y baje el vaso ¿a qué se refería?

-¿Perdón? – pregunte

-Mis hijas me hacen caso cuando les pido que bajen a cenar – empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras se metía a la boca un poco de arroz – en cambio a ti – hablaba con la boca llena – hay que acerté rogar – se metió a la boca más comida, era verdaderamente desagradable, no me preocupe en responderle, ignore su comentario y seguí comiendo tranquilamente, o eso aparentaba porque en ese momento estaba teniendo una discusión mental con migo misma si tendría que mandarla a comer mierda o mantener el margen… opte por lo último, ella hacia comentarios un tanto fuera de lugar que abecés pensaba '' _!MANDALA A COMER MIERDA!_ ''…

-¿Y qué hiciste hoy corazón? – pregunto Liz

-Nada…- respondí, no quería hablar ni mucho menos dar detalles de mi día

-Vaga – Soltó Michelle mientras Nicole se reía por lo bajo, suspire pesadamente ignorándolas al igual que a su madre

-¿Y cómo te fue en el campamento? – volvió a preguntar, y yo esboce una sonrisa recordando todo lo que había pasado con Carlisle… recordado a William… y castos momentos felices

-Perfectamente Liz … después te cuento todo – le guiñe el ojo con una sonrisa y ella me devolvió el guiño, en ese momento Margaret empezó a hablar con sus hijas

-¿Michelle, Nicole les gusta Columbus? – Pregunto con un poco de indiferencia

-No... pero no tenemos que- dijo Nicole y Michelle le dio un codazo

-Al principio nos me gustaba la idea de venir a vivir con el tío Jhonn y Esme pero cuando vimos a nuestro vecino… - Michelle se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras esbozaba una sonrisa _¿Qué vecino? ¿Carlisle? _Me pregunte a mí misma – Mama es un chico alto y pálido muy pálido – su rostro aun tenía esa sonrisa tonta

-OH! ya me acuerdo el por que no nos escapamos de aqui cuando llegamos... por el chico... cabellos dorados, ojos azul rey… parece un príncipe – prosiguió Nicole… _¿Un príncipe? ¡¿UN PRINCIPE?!...Si… ¡MI PRINCIPE!...que fastidio_ suspire ruidosamente_ ahora van a intentar ligarse a MI novio _

-¿Oh hablan de Carlisle?- Dijo Liz

-¿Así se llama? – Pregunto Michelle y Liz asintió mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada –Vaya… es un nombre hermoso…

-Como el –dijo Nicole atropelladamente, frunci el ceño y me termine el agua – ¿Lo conoces Esme? - _¡¿QUE SI LO CONOZCO?! SI! Y MAS QUE TU!, _estuve a punto de decirle lo que Carlisle era para mi, pero luego pensé, _joder ¿y si le dice a mi padre? No quiero que me obliguen a no verle… además tal vez intenten hacer algo para que terminemos odiándonos…, _suspire y la mire a los ojos

-Si…-

-¿Y son amigos?

-Algo asi… - esboce una sonrisa torcida al pensar en el y en su rubia cabellera

-mmm – Nicole miró a Michelle y siguió comiendo, yo termine antes y Mercedes _(la criada que sale en el capítulo 2)_ se llevó mi plato, di las buenas noches y subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta cuidadosamente y luego di un pequeño vistazo hacia mi ventana, Carlisle seguía ahí pero estaba sentado en su escritorio, creo que estaba dibujando o escribiendo algo, me senté en la orilla de la ventana, aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, me le quede observando se veía muy concentrado y se mordía el labio inferior además de que tenía al lado un vaso de chocolate con leche (supongo) con un pitillo que se enroscaba en varios lados…, tenía puesta su pijama: una camisa de Mickey con fondo negro y mangas cortas junto a unos calzoncillos azules con rayas blancas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, su cabello estaba levemente despeinado y se le notaba un pequeño hoyuelo el su mejilla… se veía tierno, esboce una sonrisa y decidí interrumpirlo

-Carl…- alzo la vista rápidamente y se afinco en sus brazos, me devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Qué tal la cena? – me pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Ñieee he tenido mejores – respondí encogiéndome en hombros – Sabes… le gustas a mis primas – Carlisle puso los ojos como platos levantando las dos cejas y luego rio nerviosamente

-Pe…pero – empezó a tartamudear – no sé qué decir…- volvió a reír nerviosamente y paso sus manos por su cabello -¿te afecta que ellas…?

-No lo sé... _''cabellos dorados ojos azul rey… parece un príncipe ''_- hice una pequeña imitación de Nicole y luego suspire mientras Carlisle reía- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –lo mire con enojo

-Mi pequeña Esme esta celosa

-No…

-Si lo estás…

-¡NO LO ESTOY!

-¿A no? – baje la vista al suelo y empecé a jugar con mis dedos

-Tal vez… - dije no muy bajito y no muy alto –Si estoy celosa es porque te amo y no quiero perderte…

-Mírame – alce la vista lentamente hasta llegar a sus ojos –tu eres la única persona es este mundo dueña de mi corazón y no tengo ojos para alguien más… ¿Qué interesan tus primas? Importamos tú y yo ¿de acuerdo? – me sonrió muy dulcemente y asentí con la cabeza

-De acuerdo… - la zona de mis mejillas estaba un poco ruborizada por los celos Carlisle tenía razón solo importamos él y yo… suspire y me restregué el ojo izquierdo con mi mano al parecer mis ojos se estaban cansando muy rápidamente, era extraño ya que todas las noches sufría de insomnio

-Anda ve y descansa… - Carlisle se encogió en hombros -mañana será un día muy largo – me guiño el ojo – nos vemos mañana – asentí levemente

-Nos vemos mañana mi angel – acto seguido me retire de la ventana muy cansada, la deje abierta con las cortinas apartadas y me eche en la cama metiéndome debajo de las sabanas, mi cama estaba sorprendentemente más cómoda de lo normal, mi cabeza se hundió en la almohada y cerré los ojos lentamente, me sumergí en mis pensamientos y sueños raros hasta que por fin me quede profunda...

**Finoo ¿que cosas no? Nicole y michelle se interesaron en Carlisle , Dios ahora no se cuanto tarde en subir el otro capitulo, are lo posible para no tardar mucho lo prometo, ahora diganme ¿que creeran que sucedera la noche de el baile?... no se preocupen por Edward, bella, rose y emmett ellos aran su aparicion mas tarde en francia despues del pequeño insidente... WAJAJAJAJAJA no rebelare mas... besooooossssss **


End file.
